


Tribal

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cub, Cub Porn, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Gen, Kissing, Lemon, Lesbian, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn, Rape, Romance, Stranded, Teaching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 45,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Andrew ends up stranded on an island thought to be uninhabited. The pokemon on it turn out to be a bit different than the others. Some see him as a prophecy told about by the Gods while others see him as a threat. Who does he side with in the end to survive?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Commission I forgot to re-upload for James on Discord. 
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

Loud music boomed throughout the cabin. Bright lights and fog filled the entire cabin as human and pokémon danced together. Jokes were being told, people laughed, and everyone was having a good time. For no reason whatsoever than just to have it happen, a party was scheduled and, in no time, many people arrived. It was sporadic and not one person complained.

It had been years since Andrew had gotten out to have fun. In his hand was a red cup with an alcoholic beverage in it. He had no idea what it was but there was no lie in saying it tasted absolutely delicious. He told himself he’d only have one drink but that turned out to not be truthful. One turned into two, two into four, and now he was on his fifth. By the third, he could feel himself getting tipsy but with the fifth, he knew he was too far gone to really do much.

“Yo, dude, what’s in this?” Andrew called out to a friend. The guy in question had a red and white hat on backwards with his short, blond hair barely poking through. He had his shirt around his shoulders, revealing his incredibly toned chest. He stood behind a bar with an assortment of other alcoholic drinks lining the shelves behind him. 

“Come on, you know a good chef never reveals his secrets!” he answered over the loud music. Andrew had no idea what he said as it was hard for him to focus on him. He assumed he told him he wasn’t gonna tell the secret.

“Fuck you, man,” he joked as he chugged the remainder of his drink. He slammed his cup on the bar and slide it to him. “One more then I’m out.”

“Nah man, you’ve had enough. I’ve given you some top-notch shit. The last thing I want to do is be responsible for your death from alcohol poisoning. Tell you what,” he said as he reached under the counter. He fished around beneath it for a moment, peaking Andrew’s curiosity. He hung over the counter but gave up when he couldn’t see. Moments later, the guy pulled out a water bottle then stood up. “Drink this, come back for a second, and then I might give you a second. Deal?” he asked as he tossed the bottle. 

“Deal,” he answered. Once he caught the bottle, Andrew quickly unscrewed the cap to the bottled water and took a big chug. As much as the alcohol tasted good, the water hit him in a way the other couldn’t. It was incredibly soothing and he knew it was best to drink it. Not only would it push the tasty, but bad, drink through his system quickly, it would sober him up enough to get home. It was a bit of a drive after all.

“Hey! Andrew!” a voice called out. He instantly recognized it as a girl he’d had a fling with quite some time ago. Turning around, he was met with the bubbly face of the girl he thought it was. She had dark brown hair in a ponytail. She wore a bright blue tracksuit and had a similar red cup in her hands. “Long time, no see!” she exclaimed while wrapping him in a hug.

“You too, Bayley. How ya been?” he asked her, returning the smile. She shrugged slightly.

“Bored. Super bored. So, I’m not gonna waste time. One of the rooms freed up. Stupid Tom finally got out. Wanna go make some bad choices?” she winked at him. The idea definitely sounded super fun. Bayley was, quite bluntly, an amazing girl with an even more amazing body. She definitely knew how to get a guy off and she loved every second of it.

“I think I’m down for that… Wait,” he said. She cocked her head curiously as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and checked his time where his heart skipped a beat. “Oh shit, I’m sorry Bayley but I can’t. Friend and I gonna go out tomorrow and I didn’t realize it’s almost one,” he said as he pocketed his phone. He turned and looked out one of the fogged-up windows and saw how dark it really was. 

“Aww… well, can we take a walk at least? Just down to the dock?” she asked him. “Beautiful night. Not often you can see the stars out.” Andrew thought for a moment but shrugged. It sounded like a fine idea to him. She held out her hand to him where he grabbed it almost immediately. 

“Later dude!” Andrew called out. His friend raised a hand back and turned to get more drinks out. Andrew and Bayley walked hand in hand quietly along the small dirt trail to the dock. Out in the distance was the crystal clear ocean. Living just outside of Rustboro made life incredibly luxurious for most at the party. It meant having a cabin out by the ocean was never a problem. With Rustboro being a mostly rich town, these cabins were very easy to afford, and the views that came with them made the purchases well worth it. 

It didn’t take long for the two to make it to the dock. They walked to the end and sat with their feet hanging over the edge, just above the water. A couple rubber rafts gently nudged against the side as they sat in the water. The two leaned against each other, enjoying the general quietness of the area. They had admitted feelings for one another long, long ago but both agreed it might have been for the best to stay friends. Complicating things would have been rather awkward as Bayley liked to stay with just one partner sexually while Andrew liked to explore. Because of that, they agreed it’d be best to stay friends but partners sexually. That was okay with them both.

“It’s such a pretty night out, isn’t it?” she asked him, breaking the silence.

“It definitely is. It sucks it’s so difficult to come out and enjoy the night like this,” he said. 

“Yep. I agree. Thanks for coming with me. It means a lot,” said Bayley. She brought her head from his shoulder and gently kissed his cheek. He smiled slightly before returning the gesture. With a sigh, she stood up and offered him a hand. “Come on, don’t wanna hold you longer than I have to.” He grabbed her hand but then waved her off.

“Go on without me. I’m gonna use the bathroom. I’m sure you don’t wanna see that,” he grinned. She laughed at him before nodding.

“You sure, Andrew? You’re drunk and I don’t wanna know you fell in or something,” she joked.

“I’m sure. I’m okay. Only had a few, anyways.”

“Well… alright. Call me when you get home, ‘kay?” she said as she began walking back. He nodded happily and waved her off. Andrew turned around and stared at the bright moon. It was such a beautiful sight to see. It amazed him to know he was able to see what he could. He knew he was lucky to be in the area he was.

Andrew reached down and unzipped his pants. After a deep, relaxing breath, he began relieving himself out into the ocean, the loud splashing following suit. It was such a content feeling as his bladder emptied. But that content feeling soon began to change. He felt… off. Something wasn’t right, and it quickly became prominent. “Fuck, why am I dizzy all of the sudden?” he mumbled quietly. After relieving himself, he zipped up his pants and brought a hand up to his forehead and ran it through his hair. 

“Okay, maybe I drank a little much,” he said with a chuckle. Deciding the best course was to drink his water, he undid the cap and took another large gulp. “I think I should sit down for a minute,” he continued mumbling. He took a few steps back and took a seat. However, the dizziness never left. In fact, it only got worse. He began to feel sick to his stomach as he sat there. “Fuck it. Maybe if I lay down it’ll help…” he said. 

Andrew laid back on the dock and looked up at the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly overhead, mixing in with the moon. It was truly mesmerizing. Andrew began absentmindedly counting the stars up high. He started at one and, as he got higher, he got more and more sleepy. He began to forget where he was and the hard wood beneath him only got more comfortable as he drifted off to slumberland. “Just… a quick rush…” he yawned. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep.

LINEBREAK

Nothing could be more true than Andrew saying he had the best sleep of his entire life. He felt revitalized and rejuvenated to the core. If given the chance, Andrew felt he could climb Mt. Chimney in one go without breaks. However, the only problem he faced was actually getting up. He felt a slight breeze blowing against his skin, something he had every morning as the window was open. He rolled to his other side, deciding to get just a tiny bit more sleep.

However, he was met with something incredibly cold and wet. “Ugh… should stop bringing this stupid fucking fan to bed…” he mumbled. His mind hadn’t registered the wetness until he reached up to turn off the fan he believed was there and instead dipped his hand right into the water. “What the fuck?” 

Andrew’s eyes opened quickly and he very quickly realized he was not in his room. No, he was far from that. He looked around and what he saw terrified him. Looking down, his worst fear had come true. “How the fuck… no… I can’t be… I have to be dreaming. Wait! I got drunk last night. That’s it, I’m dreaming,” he sighed, his fear slightly calming. That’s when he felt a familiar buzz in his pocket.

He reached into it and pulled out his phone. It was almost past noon and he saw he had a message he missed from about nine in the morning. He shakily sat on the raft and read the message. Hey… Thanks for spending a little time with me last night at the dock. I’ve been thinking… Maybe… we should give dating a chance. If you’d be up for it, please text me back. Andrew’s heart skipped a beat. On one hand, that was a good thing. He’d tried for so long to get a chance with her. On the other… it only confirmed he was not where he thought. 

“I can’t fucking… How did I get here?” he mumbled out loud. He continued looking around and saw nothing but the big, blue ocean. It worried him because he had no idea how long he’d been floating away. He hoped it hadn’t been long but… he couldn’t hold onto that hope. He remembered being dizzy last night and passing out moments later on the dock. That must have been how he got on the raft. He tossed and turned in his sleep a lot so he must have rolled onto the raft and it somehow unhooked itself from the dock, which made him able to drift out. How it came undone is a mystery to him.

“Fuck… please have signal…” he mumbled. He quickly dialed Bayley’s number and, much to his terror, it didn’t ring. Instead, it did nothing but say dialing the entire time. He was way beyond the range for his phone to have signal. “Fucking… This isn’t good…” he mumbled worriedly. He had no food, no way to paddle in any direction, and didn’t have a clue which was to the closest patch of land. He sure hoped it wasn’t far.

So he just… drifted. He had no idea how long he had been as his phone died not too long after he tried to call Bayley. So he now had no perception of time. All he had was the sun beating down on him, the quiet sea, and his thoughts. He couldn’t believe he got himself into this and prayed he would be able to get himself out. If he could get to land and make some kind of signal he was there, he’d be set. But… he had little hope. For all he knew, this could be his end.

Luckily though, his prayer was answer! He had no idea how long it had been since he lost track of time but it truly felt like hours. Regardless, out in distance, he saw a portion of land coming into view. He was ecstatic. “Civilization! Thank fuck!” he said happily. He leaned over the raft and began trying to push himself quicker towards the island. However, his efforts weren’t worth it.

As time had gone by, the current had picked up and began steering him off his path. As quickly as the island came into view, it began fading. He wasn’t having any of that. This was his only chance. However… he had his phone. He knew that if someone noticed he was missing, he’d be able to be tracked via his phones GPS. But did it work if it was dead? ...And if he was out at sea? 

Faster and faster, the island faded. He knew he had one chance and one opportunity. “...Fuck!” he yelled. He couldn’t let the chance go by. He pocketed his phone and decided the best bet was to head to the island. Nine chances out of ten, it was people and that meant he would have safety. If that was the case, a broken phone was well worth him living. So he took the chance.

Standing up in the raft, Andrew took a deep breath then dove into the water. He wasted no time in swimming to the surface. He hated to admit it but he had greatly underestimated the strength of the current. He turned his head back for just a moment saw the raft was already a large distance away, even after only a few short seconds. “Guess I’ve got no choice now…” he sighed. Andrew wasted no time in swimming to the island.

It was an incredibly tough journey but he toughed it out. It took him, what he thought to be, almost ten minutes of tough swimming but he made it. He could feel the sand beneath his feet as he took his first steps on land, something he loved more than he could physically describe. With his clothes weighing down, the last few feet felt like an eternity, but he finally made it. The second he was on dry land, he collapsed forward in a tired heap, kissing the ground beneath him. The sand invaded his mouth but he ignored it. It definitely beat being stuck out at sea. 

Andrew rolled over onto his back and looked up at the sun. He could feel himself drying but also saw it had started to very slowly set. Judging from the sun, he guessed it had to be anywhere from five to six at night. Before long, it would be dark out that would not be a good thing. He still had no idea if the island was inhabited or not. He hoped it was, but he had no idea. “Guess I should get walking…” he said.

So Andrew began walking along the beach. From living in Rustboro, he learned that the coast usually came to some kind of civilization like a harbor for boats and ferries or beach houses like the one he was at last night. He prayed he’d find one. But, as time went on, that hope began to die. He never came to anything that showed human life. “Well… at least I’m on dry land. I guess I should look into finding some kind of shelter. Who knows what’s out there… Fucking shirt,” he grumbled as he ripped his shirt off. It was getting to him how it stuck to him and it being off made moving much easier. 

Andrew eyed the jungle out in the distance. Thick trees and bushes lined the entrance to it. He approached it and knew it would be a struggle to find his way. Once in, he felt he wouldn’t be able to get out. However, as he stood there, he felt… off. It felt like someone, or something, was watching him. He looked around but saw nothing. The feeling put him on edge but he knew that sitting at the edge put him in a dangerous position. So he needed to just move on and hope for the best.

“Fuck it…” he sighed. He took a quick glance at the vines and bushes and saw tiny thorns poking through the leaves. He took his shirt then wrapped it around and used it as a guard as he began pushing his way through. Many times the shirt would get snagged on one of the bushes which required him to tug against it. Even as he tugged, that feeling of being watched never went away. In fact, it only got worse.

He swore he heard hushed whispers coming out from the distance. It was hard to decipher but he swore he heard mumbling about him “being real” or how “it is finally happening” or things like that. He had no clue what any of it meant and, truthfully, he didn’t care. He just needed to get through and fast. While the thorns weren’t cutting him, they were scratching and making it quite painful for him. “Oh you’ve got to be fucking…” he mumbled. He tried to wiggle himself around but realized he was actually stuck in the bush. “God damn it…” 

“Come on! We have to help him!” a voice finally yelled out loudly. The voice startled Andrew with how loud and commanding it was. Andrew looked to where it came from and saw a small group of pokémon charging right to him. They had incredibly worried expressions on their faces when they saw him stuck. 

“U-uh… please, leave me alone. I don’t want any-.”

“Fuli, use your claws and cut him free,” the pokémon ordered while pointing at it. “Tempest, get ready to check him over when he’s free. When we get back, we’re getting someone here to clear these damn things,” one of the pokémon ordered. Andrew looked at the pokémon and easily identified the one talking. She was a brown feline with a long red and orange mane that travelled down the length of her back. She was a pyroar and, by the looks of it, a strong one. However… she wasn’t a traditional pokémon. In fact, as he looked at the other two, he saw they too were different than normal.

All three pokémon had one bright, white paint that came out to be designs all over their bodies. The pyroar had a series of dots that trailed just above her eyes with three straight lines on each cheek. Running down her forehead was another long line with two lines of, what he assumed to be, paint crossing through. He continued looking over the pokémon and saw many more designs painted on her body, ranging from stars to swirls. Another thing he noticed was the jewelry and piercings on the pokémon.

What Andrew assumed to be bones poked through her ear, two in each to be exact. They were no more than an inch in length but looked incredibly sharp. She also had a series of brown strings that ran beads along it from the top of her legs all the way down to her paws where they wrapped around them tightly. Finally, around her neck was a necklace made of the same string and beads as her arms. Like her ears, tiny bones hung from them. Without a doubt, Andrew found this pokémon terrifying, but only a tiny bit more than the other two.

Thanks to Andrew’s life of partying, which lead to being around so many pokémon, he recognized the pokémon the pyroar called Fuli as a persian. Like the pyroar, the persian had markings painted across its body. However, the white was super hard to see and it seemed that the pokémon new that too. So a thin, black border of paint was around each marking. Most were similar to the pyroar except the lines on its face were much more jagged looking. It almost looked like they were claws marks which… actually made sense.

Then the last one. If the two seemed familiar, then this last one was a cakewalk. It was a part of the eevee evolution tree, more specifically the electric form. The jolteon was much smaller than the other two, but looked just as fierce. It had its ears pierced at the top, almost like the pyroar. On both its cheeks were small, white crosses with red outlines that were as jagged as the persian’s markings. From how the jolteon stood, he also saw a larger cross on its side. He had to guess this pokémon was a medic of some kind. 

“You got it!” the jolteon said. He watched as the jolteon backed away slowly and wait patiently. 

“L-look I got this. Y-you can go…” Andrew said nervously. The pokémon ignored him as they approached closer. The pyroar jumped up onto her hind legs and gently placed her paws on his shoulders.

“Don’t worry. We got you. We won’t hurt you purposefully. I swear to you. Just relax so we can get you free. You’re stuck and we can help,” she told him. He looked her deep in her bright, green eyes and felt the urge to trust her. Something inside him screamed she wouldn’t hurt him, but he didn’t know what. 

“O-okay…” he said quietly. “T-thanks…”

“Ready, Nala?” the persian asked. He felt the pyroar named Nala slightly resituate herself so she was next to him but had a strong grip on his shoulders.

“Yep. Okay, listen. This might hurt. When she cuts the vines, I’m going to pull hard. If any vines are attached, you might get them stuck in you. Tempest over there will take care of you right after. Are you ready?” she asked him. He took a deep breath and nodded. “On you, Fuli.”

“Got it. Starting now,” the persian said. Andrew felt the feline pokémon reach behind him and began slicing the vines and bushes from his body. One by one the vines were cut, loosening the grip against his body. He felt the grip against his clothes slowly weaken, making it easier for him to pull himself away. It was even easier with the strong pokémon pulling as well. “Ow! God damn vines…”

“You okay?” asked the jolteon.

“Yeah, yeah… I would say for you to just burn these down Nala but-.”

“We are not doing that!” the pyroar suddenly yelled. It startled Andrew how commanding she was. “If we start burning down part of the forest, The Couplers will more than likely come and kill us. They’re on our good side and I’d prefer it stay that way.”

“I was… fuck, I was gonna say that,” Fuli said flatly. “Okay! One good yank and he should be free,” she told the two. The persian pulled herself from behind him and mimicked the pyroar by placing her paws on his shoulders and gripping him. 

“On three. Ready?” Nala asked Andrew. With his one free leg, Andrew repositioned himself so he had a way to push off. He then gave the nod. “Three!” Before Andrew could even blink, the two pokémon pulled him with a force much larger than he expected. He was pulled from the bush and vines, that was super clear. However, the force sent him stumbling forward before he fell face-first into the dirt. The force of the impact knocked the wind out of him where he groaned in pain.

“Oh fuck… Okay, that hurt…” He took in deep breaths, desperate to take in the air that was forcefully taken from him.

“Are you okay?!” Nala asked immediately after. “Is he okay?!” 

“It was an accident! We thought you were ready! We swear we didn’t mean to hurt you. Please don’t hate us!” he heard Fuli yelling with Nala. Not long after, he felt the tongues of the two feline pokémon licking against his neck and cheeks, trying to make him feel better. 

“I’m… okay…” he groaned.

“Come on, sit up,” Nala told him. She helped him roll onto his back and just before sitting up, Tempest stopped them.

“Don’t move him!” she yelled out suddenly. The two suddenly stopped what they were doing and backed away.

“W-what? D-did we break something? Oh God, please forgive us. We didn’t…” he heard Nala telling him. 

“No… There’s this, though…” Tempest mumbled. A vine was stuck to his side which thankfully didn’t break skin. It trailed to the ground where it had somehow lodged beneath the dirt. “You sit him up and that’ll be even more painful and messy than the faceplant…” she said. He heard the faint steps of Tempest walking close before they stopped by his side. “On three, I’m gonna pull this out. Probably gonna hurt. One… two…” But three never came. Instead, she yanked it out on two, surprising him. “Three!” she exclaimed right after.

“F-fuck…” he continued groaning as he gripped his side. “I wouldn’t have fucking came through if I knew that would happen.”

“Can he sit up now?” asked Nala. 

“Yes. I need to check his back. If any thorns got lodged in and I don’t see them and get them out, they can very quickly become infected which… well, it’s a bad thing,” she explained to them all. 

“Come on. Gentle from here on out…” Nala said. Fuli nodded instantly, agreeing with what she said. “Wrap an arm around my head. I’ll get you up,” she said. He took a deep breath and did as told. When he did, he took note of how incredibly hot she was. It was like an oven was roaring deep inside her. Like she said, she got him up but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a little. The second he was up, the jolteon ran behind him and began running it’s paws across his back and sides, searching for any foreign objects.

“Umm… thanks… for the help…” he told them. The two smiled widely and nodded to him, giving a bow in return.

“Please, do not thank us. Our God should know better than to thank,” Fuli told him. He was confused by what they meant.

“Hang on, what?” he asked confusedly. Why were they bowing to him?

“I told you one day he’d come!” Nala said excitedly. “One day God would be here to bless us. Mom was right. Do you believe now?”

“Without a doubt,” Fuli said, just as excitedly. He grew even more confused as they talked. The two large cats leaned in and nuzzled against him. Nala climbed into his lap and sat on it before licking his neck and cheeks all over, showing her excitement. But what was there to be excited about?

“Scratched up, but nothing inside thankfully,” Tempest finally spoke up as she walked around to the front. She sat in front of him but didn’t look nearly as enthused as the others. With the okay to not hold back, Nala wrapped her paws around him and pushed him to his back, catching him off-guard. She towered over him and rested a back paw right on his crotch but it was very light. Once more, she began licking his cheek. He couldn’t help but laugh at her.

He tried to push her off but it wasn’t long before the persian joined in with her companion. Instead of licking his chest and face like the pyroar, she licked lower, coating his pants with her saliva. It started towards his ankles but within seconds, it was incredibly close to where Nala’s paw was. Just from the brief contact of tongue and paws where they shouldn’t have been, Andrew felt himself growing both stiff and uncomfortable from the contact.

“S-stop,” he chuckled. “Come on, enough. Let me up,” he told them. Almost instantly, the two stopped their licking which he didn’t expect. Not long after, Nala climbed from his lap and off of him, allowing him to finally sit up. When he did, he saw Nala and Fuli both looking like they were going to pounce him again from excitement. “I umm… appreciate the help. Umm… Can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, yes! Of course! Anything at all!” Nala answered him.

“Right… Umm… Well, I guess I’ll ask the obvious. Where’s town at? I kind of… need to get to it…” he asked. The pyroar nodded instantly and stood up.

“Yes, that’s right! Town! Tempest!” Nala called out. The jolteon stepped forward almost instantly. “Go back to town. Get everything ready. He’s finally coming.”

“I don’t mean any disrespect, but how do we know he is the one we’ve been waiting for? Like… you know what I mean?” she asked.

“One you’ve been waiting for? What?” he asked them.

“Go look closer. You’ll know it’s him,” she told her companion. Tempest nodded and took a few steps closer.

“Know I’m who?” he asked again. Once again, he was ignored. Instead, he was met face to face with the jolteon who stared deep into his eyes. Once again, he grew incredibly comfortable as time went on. The pokémon didn’t move at all. 

“I… I don’t know. I just…”

“If the prophecy is correct, then all you need is a touch. Touch her, do it,” Nala told Andrew. 

“Fine, but you have to explain stuff to me after I do,” he told the pyroar. She nodded instantly and enthusiastically. Slowly, so not to startle the pokémon, Andrew reached up and placed a hand on the jolteon’s back. It remained still so he gently moved his hand up its back and began to gently rub the coarse fur on it. As he did, the jolteon’s expression began to change.

“It… It… It really is you…” she finally began to speak. She leaned in like the pyroar did and nuzzled him, but much more gentle. He could feel the electricity crackling between his fingers as he rubbed the pokémon’s back. “You’re actually here…” Tempest pulled herself from his grip and turned to the other two for a brief moment. “I’ll go tell everyone. It’ll be ready!”

“Good! Go! Everyone will be so happy,” Nala said. With a nod and one last nuzzle from Tempest, the jolteon bolted off into the jungle, leaving the group.

“So umm… about town?” he asked. Nala nodded and motioned for him to stand up.

“Yeah okay! We’ll take you to town. Come on, follow Fuli. She’ll lead and we’ll talk about whatever you wanted,” she said. He nodded and stood up. Andrew then watched as the persian stepped in front of them and began to lead the way through the thick jungle, slicing bushes and vines whenever needed. He couldn’t help but look over her figure. She was an incredibly toned pokémon, muscles rippling throughout her fur. His eyes trailed down lower and further back where he eyed her behind, which looked just as nice as the rest of her. It must have been even better since he’d actually never looked at a pokémon in such a way.

“So… you three mentioned God and prophecies and things like that. Can you explain what you meant?” he asked Nala. He was led deeper into the jungle where it became a tiny bit more difficult to maneuver. Periodically he’d ask for help stepping over a fallen trunk, which Nala and Fuli were more than happy to assist with. 

“Right… right, so to start off, my name’s Nala. That’s Fuli, and then there was Tempest. Fuli is my strongest fighter and best friend,” she began explaining, “and Tempest is the tribe’s best healer.”

“Tribe?” he asked her. She nodded to him.

“Yes, tribe. So with that in mind, I’ll begin. For hundreds and hundreds of years, prophecies have been told that, one day, a human will come to our island by sea. He would need our help when we got here. And you’ve finally come,” she continued explaining.

“Wait, wait. Hold on. There’s no other humans here?” he asked them. 

“No. There’s other humans? There can’t be. Our prophecies and legends only told of one,” Fuli answered him.

“Uh… more than I can count…” 

“No. There’s none here. We were told one day you’d be here and we would need to find you to help you,” said Nala.

“Okay… Um… Well, I heard you mention God…” he told them. He stepped over another log while holding onto a branch. Out in the distance, he saw a set up sticks standing straight up. Between them was a familiar yellow pokémon. Behind her was a larger crowd of pokémon. As he got closer, he saw that the sticks were lit on fire. It was almost like this was an entrance to this town. “Hmm… Guess a bit on the nature side… Well, what did you mean by God? Who’s your God?” he asked.

The two remained silent. Soon, they had made it to, where Andrew assumed to be, the town that they mentioned. It was nothing like he imagined. A large, central building wasn’t too far from them that had a set up natural beads hanging from it, acting as a doorway of sorts. Surrounding the building was a series of houses that had more pokémon coming to join the crowd. “...Nala, come on. What’s going on? What are you talking about?”

“Legends foretold of a human coming to the island one day and taking over. Other legends told they’d come and live harmoniously with us. Some said that humans were bad and they should be dead. And then even more said humans are the Gods of pokémon. They all said one day you’d be here,” she began explaining once more. The crowd of pokémon was much larger than he expected it to be. He saw lopunny, ninetales, nidoqueen, mightyena, even more pyroar… There were so many watching that it honestly intimidated him. Each of them wore the same white paint, but with more variations of markings that it would have been impossible to say that they were all the exact same. 

“...Uh huh? And? Wait…” he trailed off. Nala and Fuli walked to the front of the group with Nala in the very center. Tempest took one side of her while Fuli took the other. He heard the crowd mumbling quietly as she spoke.

“We are known as The Worshippers of Man,” she said quietly. As she did, she bent over once more and began bowing to him. He watched as Fuli and Tempest mimicked her. Both he and the crowd stayed still, unsure what to do. Then, one by one, the crowd began to slowly bow to him. Their heads hung low, some even looking like they didn’t want to. “Our legends tell that when a human comes, you worship them. They are your God. And… here you are…”

“Woah, hold on. I’m… I’m not…”

“Welcome to my Tribe… God…” she said quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission I forgot to re-upload for James on Discord.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

“W-woah, hold on. First of all, my name’s Andrew. I’m no God. I’m a simple human,” Andrew stammered. The pokémon watched him curiously as he spoke, “Second, how do you know I’m your God or whatever? I just came here from-.”

“We know how you did. You came from the sea, just as our prophecies have said. Why do you think you’re not?” Nala asked him. “Did you not come by sea?”

“I can explain that. It was a mistake on my part, a horrible one. I should not be here. All that happened was-.”

“But you are here. Our legends told us we would know the day you would be here. Something in me clicked and I just… felt it. I had a gut feeling you’d be here and look at you! You’re actually here… with all of us! What you call an accident, we call fate. Come, walk with me,” she told him. He stayed where he was until he felt Fuli next to him. How he missed her approaching, he did not know. However, she nudged him forward slightly, where he then followed Nala. 

As the two walked, the large crowd of pokémon began splitting into two, giving them space to walk. All eyes were on him and it made him incredibly uncomfortable. There were times he didn’t mind the attention and then there were others where he did like it. This was definitely a time he did not. He felt entirely out of place to be in this pack… or tribe… or whatever they were called, of pokémon. He was not one of them, nor would he ever be. And even more, he was far from a God. He was a human and nothing more.

“Nala,” Andrew heard Tempest call out. She stepped from the crowd and in front of the two as they walked. “I need to go check on the sick pokémon. Sage is a great one but even she needs a break. Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course. In fact, tell her to come back and meet in the meeting hall,” she ordered. The jolteon bowed, Andrew didn’t know if to Nala or him, before bolting off. 

“...You have sick pokémon? What’re the sick with?” he asked them. 

“We have no idea. They’re getting sicker over time, though. Sage knows more about it than I do, honestly. When she gets here, she’ll explain. It’s… kind of a problem,” she said with a sad sigh. Andrew thought for a moment. What could be getting them sick here? If humans aren’t around then no human-to-pokémon virus’ were possible. 

“Is… anyone dead from it?” he asked slowly. She stopped walking for a moment and thought. Looking around, Andrew saw he was in front of a massive building that looked to be built of clay and other natural resources. Hanging from the doorway in front of him were many strands of beads that seemed to be made of empty shells from nuts and small things. 

“Woah… You’re actually real…” a small voice said. Andrew looked down and saw a small, brown pokémon sitting at his feet, eyeing him curiously. It was painted with the same paint as Nala, though the markings were much smaller and harder to see. However, it had large ears that were painted white at the time, with the same white spiraling along its long, poofy tail.

“...An eevee… Wow…” he mumbled quietly.

“We’ve lost way too many to count,” Nala finally spoke up. He looked up from the eevee and over to her where he saw her sigh sadly. “We’ve got a few that’re on the brink of death. We don’t allow anyone in there who isn’t sick. We’re… not sure but we think the cubs are getting it too…”

“That sounds awful…” he said sadly. He couldn’t help but wonder what had all these pokémon getting so sick. Then again, if this island wasn’t habited by humans, then there had to be some kind of unknown virus going around, something he probably had never even heard of. Being around pokémon as much as he was, even if it was only from partying, Andrew did learn quite a bit about them.

“It is,” she said as she began walking forward. She pushed her way through the beads where he followed right after. On the inside of the building, Andrew took a look around. It was a lot emptier than he expected and also looked quite bad. There were many holes in the walls, he didn’t know if they were legitimate holes or just window spaces, and the thatch ceiling looked like it could crumble any day. Large, wooden poles held up the ceiling but those also looked like they needed replacing. Looking to the right, he saw another room with an open doorway. As he walked by, he saw it empty aside from small stone tables laid out neatly.

Nala led Andrew to the front of the building to something that resembled a small stage. This must have been the meeting building that she mentioned. “Can I show you something?” Nala asked him.

“I don’t really have much of a choice, do I? Can’t really go anywhere else to say no,” he told her bluntly. She looked at him before nodding.

“Guess you’re kind of right. Come on, up here,” she said. She led him over to the steps then onto the stage. She then showed him another set of beads that were embedded into the wall. How he missed it was beyond him. “Fuli,” Nala nodded to one side. The persian nodded and took a stance on one side with Nala take the other. They both gripped a portion of the beads before pulling them to the side. And what he saw floored him.

“H-how… You… What’s this? It’s not what I think… is it?” he asked her.

“It is. We’ve never seen a human before, so we had to guess. You… fit it almost perfectly,” she told him. He looked at her, then back to the large sculpture in front of him, then back to her.

“...May I get a closer look at it? There’s… no way…” he mumbled. 

“Yes! Of course! I’d be honored if you looked at my work. Please, go ahead,” she nodded enthusiastically. Andrew quickly turned back to the statue in front of him. He rested a hand on it and immediately knew it had to be made of clay and mud. It was a statue of a human and everything was almost exactly perfect. The shape of the head, the length of the arms, even the height almost matched him.

He then took a step back and looked at it from a distance. The pose of the statue had one arm around its chest with one hand resting where the chin would have been. “You’ve… someone… someone has to be pranking me… I must be drunk still…” he said quietly. Andrew walked up next to the statue and turned so he was almost right against it. He then saw just how many pokémon were there watching him. There were so many different ones watching him, all of different ages, sizes, and species. 

Like outside, the eevee sat close to his feet and watched him intently. He figured it must have been a younger one because of that curious, young stare it gave. However… it wasn’t alone. No, sitting behind, and around, the eevee had to be more than twenty other smaller pokémon, all of whom had the same curious look. Great. Now I’ve got a bunch of kids staring at me… This is so fucking weird…

Andrew tried to ignore all the eyes on him and continue what he was doing. So while standing next to it, he mimicked the pose. He hated to admit it, but it was almost spot on. He was just a tiny bit short. It freaked him out that almost every bit matched him. “...See everyone? He has finally come. I’ve said for a long time he’ll be here soon. People doubted, now look! My visions were right. I knew he’d be here one day. God has finally come to save us!”

“I’m not your God!” he yelled back at her.

“Yes you are! Look, every single feature on that matches you. Look at them,” Nala then nodded to the small pokémon in front of him. “They’re a portion of the cubs of the tribe. All they do is run and play. And now you’re here and they keep looking at you. Why? Zari!” Nala called out. The eevee from outside jumped up and looked at her curiously.

“Yes, ma’am?” the eevee answered back.

“Why are you staring at him? Why did you approach him when we were outside? You know not to do that,” she told the eevee. Its ears drooped slightly before Nala spoke up again, “No, don’t worry Zari. You’re not in trouble. Please, answer my question. Why did you approach him?”

“...You taught us in school that when we trust someone, we’ll know. Always go with your gut instinct and if someone seems good, approach them and say hi! ...But you were talking so I couldn’t. I’ve never seen a human before but… he looks like he’d be fun to play with!” answered the eevee.

“But he’s a stranger. You trust him?” she asked. The eevee nodded. “Why?”

“...I don’t know. Do you guys?” Zari asked the group around it. Andrew watched as the pokémon mumble and talk for a moment before collectively shrugging. “Something about him seems like he wouldn’t hurt us. He seems… familiar! Can we play?”

“Not right now, Zari. Play amongst yourselves for a bit. Maybe later he will, okay?” Nala told the eevee. The entire group looked sad for a moment before Zari spoke up once more.

“Well can we at least play up here? We wanna be by him!” it said, pointing at Andrew. Nala chuckled before nodding.

“Try not to get too noisy, okay? Adults are gonna have a talk,” she told them. Zari nodded enthusiastically before jumping from the middle of the group. She gave a large stretch, one that was much more revealing than Andrew would have liked to see. She, which Andrew finally figured out because of the view, had unintentionally shown off her backside and what came with it, filling his head with very naughty thoughts.

No. That’s really fucking weird. An adult pokémon is one thing, but not a kid. Stop right there! Andrew thought to himself. The group of cub pokémon all chased after the eevee, except one. It was another eevee, but much more timid looking. It had hidden behind the group but stayed behind. The pokémon stood up and took a step toward him before stopping. It looked around before taking one step closer.

“...Violet? What are you-.”

“Wait…” Nala said, cutting off the voice. Andrew looked up from the small eevee and saw a leafeon standing a few feet away. The eevee named Violet took another step forward before it was right in front of him.

“Nala…” the leafeon said quietly.

“Sage, look at me. You trust me now more than ever. Will you do that?” asked the pyroar. The leafeon, whom Andrew assumed to be Sage, looked to Andrew before nodding. “Andrew, I’m going to ask you to do something and I want you to do it. Okay?”

“Um… okay?” he asked confusedly.

“Hold your hand out to her,” she told him. Andrew looked at the pyroar and saw she was serious. Not sure why he was told to, Andrew bent down slightly and held his hand out to the eevee. She flinched slightly but quickly leaned back towards him. He felt the fur on her face tickling his hand as she sniffed away. Moments later, she leaned her head into his hand and nuzzled it.

“...H-hi…” she said quietly. It was almost impossible to hear her from how gentle she spoke. He felt his heart melting from how gentle she was with him. 

“Hi there,” he said back. He gently pet the fur atop her head before she sat down in front of him and pulled her head from his hand. He stood back up and saw the leafeon approaching.

“Who… are you? You… She…” the leafeon stuttered, unable to speak properly. 

“Did I do something?” he asked them confusedly. Sage stepped forward closer before picking up Violet by the scruff of fur around her neck. She then held her up to him. “...Huh?”

“Hold her. Please,” Nala answered for Sage. He looked Sage in the eyes and saw her nod in agreement.

“...Will you explain what I’m doing this for at least?” he asked. 

“Yes, of course. I just… I’m shocked,” Nala answered. Andrew had no idea why but gave up. He reached down to the leafeon and gently grabbed Violet around the waist before setting her in his arms. She immediately leaned against his chest with her head resting on his arms. “Violet and Sage… have had many problems growing up. Sage has had very hard problems with accepting people and trusting them. She is easily frightened and it took me weeks to be able to get her to even say hi. You’re here for less than five minutes and she comes up to you, say hi, and wants you to hold her.” Nala turned back to the crowd and continued speaking, “This is who we have been waiting for for so long. For all these littles ones to trust him enough to come up to him and know he’s trustable? That has to mean something!”

“How do we know he’s the one, though?” a pokémon yelled out in the crowd. “Can he prove he’s God?”

“I’m not God!” he yelled back.

“Look at him! He matches what has been described for years. He is holding Violet, the most timid and scared member of the tribe, in his arms. Please, I know you will be skeptical. Give it time, you will all see he’s God. I know it, Tempest knows it, Fuli knows it… They know it,” she said, nodding to the playing pups and cubs. He watched as they all chased each other before jumping on one-another playfully. They’d run and not pay attention to where they were going and either run into each other or off the stage, which Andrew thought would hurt. Of course, he was wrong as they jumped right back up immediately and continued where they left off. “Please, just don’t brush it off so quick. Give it time. You’ll all see he’s who we’ve been waiting for.”

“I… I trust him. If Violet does that much, then he has to be something special…” Sage said quietly. The eevee in his arms looked down at the leafeon before jumping from him. The two nuzzled before she whispered to the eevee, “Go play with your friends. Okay?”

“Okay, Sis…” Violet nodded. The eevee quickly turned around and joined in with the games. 

“I umm… I’m not sure what to say. I just… Well, I’ll be watching you. There’s something about you. Is he the one?” she asked Nala, who nodded. Sage quickly turned to him before bowing to him. “In that case, thank you. I believe it. Nobody has ever gotten Violet that way that quickly. Only one who is high enough and divine enough could accomplish something like that.”

“Oh my God, I’m not God. Seriously. I’m not a God. I’m lost on an island I didn’t even know existed in the middle of who fucking knows where. My name’s Andrew, not God. Quit calling me that!” he grumbled.

“Would you prefer we call you Andrew?” Nala asked him genuinely.

“Yes. I would love that!” he answered with a sigh. Nala nodded to him.

“Okay. That doesn’t change who you are to us. I can’t promise all of us will call you that, though. Some will most likely still call you God,” she told him. He simply rolled his eyes at her. She then turned to Sage. “I know you’ve been busy but I also know you’ve been needing a break. So I needed to see how everyone is doing. Anyone getting better yet?”

“No. Everyone’s still getting worse. Crimson checked in a couple days ago and Shadow is getting… well, I don’t have hope for her to be here much longer. She’s having us feed her now. I think it’s time we start arranging her funeral. I give her less than a week at this rate…” Sage said sadly. Andrew looked at the leafeon and saw the sorrow on her face. He then saw the sadness and fear amongst many other pokémon. He truly hoped it wasn’t something that was spreading like they said. 

“I see. I’m going to come by shortly and check on how they are. If she’s as bad as you think, then I think we should make her as comfortable as possible. Let’s work on moving her to the best bedding we can, have someone with her at all times, and get her anything she needs. Did she ask for anything before you left?” Nala asked her.

“She can’t really speak anymore. When she tries to, she ends up coughing up more blood than she can really afford to lose. River is with her now. I’m shocked she didn’t even try to tell us. I think she’s hurting too much to talk…” she said sadly. Nala nodded while thinking for a moment. She then turned to Andrew.

“Look Andrew. I know you’re just testing us by saying you’re not God. It’s a test to see how devoted we are,” she told him. He was about to interrupt but kept going, “I know I’ve also asked a lot from you in this short time. But please, more than anything, will you go visit her with me? I think it’d put her at ease if she saw you face to face.”

“But… I’m seriously not God…” he grumbled in an irritated tone. However, if this pokémon was truly on death’s doorstep and all she wanted was to see what she considered God, even though he swore he wasn’t, he could play that for her. Everyone deserves to feel some form of contentedness when they’re dying, and this pokémon was no exception. “...However, I do feel if it would mean a lot to her, I will go see her. But I’m not God! Don’t forget that!” 

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Sage told him. She leaned forward and touched his hand with her head, “I’ll go make her presentable. I’m sure you-.”

“Wait,” he interrupted. She looked at him confusedly as he thought for a moment. “I’ll do it on one condition.”

“Oh. Sure, anything for you. What condition?” Sage asked.

“Let me check out the others and see what’s going on. Maybe I can figure out why everyone’s sick. Don’t clean her or anything. Any of them. I might miss something important. Is that a deal?” he asked her. She shook her head confusedly before nodding.

“I mean… sure! Just know there’s a lot of blood. If that doesn’t bug you, then swing by when you can, okay? Preferably very soon. For all we know, she might not make it through the night. If you don’t mind, I need to go talk to the family and let them know,” she said. 

“We will be by soon. I’m going to take Andrew up to his room then show him around. After that, we will be by,” Nala told her. Sage nodded and jumped off the stage before running out of the meeting hall. She then turned back to the crowd, “Well, that’s all. I know you may be skeptical that he is finally here, but please, give it time. We’ll all come to see Andrew for the God he really is. You’re all free to go.”

“I’m not God!” he yelled once more.

“Yes you are. Come on,” she said as she jumped off the stage. Andrew walked around to the stairs and after taking a few steps, he had to stop as all the cubs came running right behind him, almost making him fall. “Careful everyone! You can still hurt him.”

“Sorry!” they all yelled in unison.

“Silly kids…” she said as she walked over to him. When Andrew got to her side, he looked at the crowd of pokémon as it slowly diminished. It went from a rather large crowd to a small one where they all eyed him curiously, unsure if it was true or not. “So, about your own room,” Nala spoke up. He turned his attention to her when the two began walking. Right behind him were all the cubs, still playing around them.

“What about it? Wait, what makes you think I’m even wanting to stay here?” he asked Nala seriously. She stopped and thought for a moment. She then turned to him and smiled.

“Why wouldn’t you? You’ve not expressed leaving so that means you do want to. Duh!” she laughed. “I mean… do you want to? You just got here!”

“I shouldn’t even be here… But it is going to get dark soon so I guess it would be best I did for the night…” he said, giving in to her. He saw her smile grow bigger that he would stay. She then motioned him to keep following.

“Don’t worry, you’ll soon not want to leave.”

“We’ll see…” said Andrew. 

“You won’t. Anyways, where you’ll be staying is this way,” she told him. Nala led him outside of the meeting hall and off to one side of the building. They walked for a short distance before a mound of dirt came into view. A small formation of rocks was there but the dirt covered over it. He saw Nala eyeing it then had a question.

“What’s that?” he asked her.

“Oh… it’s a project we dropped a while ago. Don’t worry about it,” she answered. He saw the look she had on her face and it made him even more curious. However, as asked, he didn’t say anything more. Just past the weird mound of dirt was a set of stairs that led up to the top of the meeting hall. The steps were made of a dark stone with wooden rails leading to the top. “So, your room is up this-.”

“Last one up is a rotten egg!” a voice called out. Both Nala and Andrew turned their attention to behind them and saw the horde of young pokémon all racing past and up the steps to see who was the quickest and the slowest. 

“Hey, not now kids. Come on, we’re kind of-.”

“You’re all slow!” one of the others yelled as it zoomed past, completely ignoring Nala. She sighed in response.

“Sorry. They’re a hyper bunch of cubs - probably the most in a long time. They all seem to be really interested in you as well, so they’re trying to show off. I’m sure you know how kids can be…” she sighed once more. “I really hope they aren’t upsetting you.”

“Them? No. Other things? Yeah… a bit. Whatever, it’ll get fixed soon… I hope…” Andrew now sighed.

“Come on, we should really get up there so they don’t destroy everything we’ve worked to keep clean…” she said. Andrew nodded and followed her up the stairs. Just as they reached the top, the last few steps curved towards a doorway covered with the same beads as the meeting hall’s. She stopped and turned around. “One second. Do you see that building right over there?” she asked, pointing with her paw.

Andrew followed where she pointed and saw a larger building than most others. It looked like it was made with both wood and clay and looked to be quite a bit better built than the others around. However, the top of the building seemed to b covered, almost like the ground around it was raised on top. It almost resembled the beginning of some kind of cave. “Uhh… yeah. I do. Why?”

“That’s where I stay. More often than not, you’ll find me there. If you need me for any reason, please do not hesitate to come in. I’d love to know you’re comfortable here. If you’re in need of anything as well, you tell me. I’ll get it to you quickly. If I’m not there, Fuli and Tempest’s houses are on each side, so feel free to drop in with one of them,” she told him. Andrew felt uncomfortable to be treated such a way but he had this deep, nagging feeling that no matter what he did, he wouldn’t be treated any differently. They, or her specifically, would continue doing all this for him, no matter what he said.

“I see. Well, thanks for the information. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“No! Don’t do that! Ms. Nala is gonna be mad!” a voice yelled. Andrew heard the worry in his voice. Nala sighed once more.

“What are you all doing in there?” she yelled out. Both her and Andrew pushed themselves past the beads, giving Andrew a good look of the room. For the most part, it was actually… really empty. Off to the left was a space where absolutely nothing was. To his immediate right, right after the entryway, was another room with an open doorway. He heard laughing come from in there.

“I think they’re in that room,” he told her. She nodded and Andrew swore he heard her growling lightly.

“You all better not be in his room!” she yelled. Andrew followed her into the room where Andrew saw a large portion of the cubs wrestling on, what he assumed to be, his bed. It was a large pile of leaves, grass, and other soft things that were quickly scattering around the room. Off to the side was a small, most likely wool blanket. 

“Uh oh…” he heard one of them say as it turned around.

“Didn’t I tell you all not to play in here?” she asked them. They stopped their playing and tried to run past her but she stood over them, not letting them leave. “You all know how hard we’ve worked to get this ready for him and you’ve already gone and ruined what-.”

“Hey, hey,” Andrew interrupted. He saw the expression on all the cubs faces change from excited and having fun to upset that they were in trouble. He didn’t like to know he was a reason they were in trouble, even if it wasn’t directly his own fault. Nala silenced and looked up to him, “Don’t worry about it. They’re having fun. A little fun never hurt anybody.” Andrew stepped over the kids and over to the blanket before picking it up and setting it back neatly on the bed. “See? If you’re opening up your home to me when I need it, then why would I not do the same so they can play? I’m sure they’re also curious about it since it’s probably a new place to them.”

“That’s not the point, Andrew. They know better than to barge in and assume-.”

“Don’t stress, Nala. They’re kids. I’m sure at one point you did the same thing, right?” he asked her. She gave a defeated sigh before nodding with a small smile on her face.

“...I suppose I may have. You are all lucky our God is so-.”

“I’m still not your God!” he yelled back.

“...so nice. I still think you all owe him an apology for making a mess in his house,” she told them. All at once, the group of cubs turned and apologized, making him chuckle. “Good. Now I think it’s time you all-.”

“Zari! Where are you?” a voice called out. The familiar eevee’s ears perked up as she called back to the voice.

“With Ms. Nala!”

“...Are you up here?” the voice asked again. Andrew saw a pokémon’s head slowly poke through the beads where it saw Andrew and Nala standing there. “...Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were-.”

“It’s okay, Faith. Come in, you’re fine,” Nala told the pokémon. It walked in where Zari quickly ran over to the pokémon. What is was made his heart melt. The pokémon was large and orange in color. It had a mane and tail fluffier than Zari’s, and even from the distance between the two, he could feel the heat coming from it. “Andrew, Faith. This is Zari’s mother.”

“Uhh… hi,” he said awkwardly.

“Honor to meet you,” she said, giving a small bow. Andrew observed the markings across her fur and, like all the others, saw that they were similar but also different. He began to figure that each symbol may have been custom to what they felt looked either best or described some form of job. “Come on, Zari. We’re gonna eat soon.”

“Oh… okay. I guess I am hungry…” she said quietly. The flareon locked eyes with Andrew for a moment before nodding to him and leaving. Zari was right behind her but stopped just outside the doorway and looked back at him. She had her head down playfully like she was going to pounce at her mom. He watched tail sway side to side, giving him yet another view that he did not think was okay to look at. 

“Andrew? You okay?” Nala asked him. He shook his head to regain himself then nodded. He felt her nudge him in the leg before pulling her head back quickly. “Oh. Were you looking at-.”

“No!” he quickly answered her. He felt himself blushing that he had been caught looking at her like that. 

“Oh. Well, even if you weren’t, you’ve still got something going on. If you’d like, I could send them out and help you with it?” she asked him, once again gently nudging into his crotch. He gently moved her head away and saw that she was serious in the offer.

“U-uh… No thanks. I’I-m good,” he answered her. 

“Are you sure? You look uncomfortable and maybe helping you relax would-.”

“Nope, I’m fine,” he interrupted once more. What the fuck, Andrew? Why are you getting a boner from a cub? A pokémon, fine. Not the first time. But she’s still a kid. Maybe when she’s older… No! Stop right there brain! 

“Well if you change your mind, remember where I’ll be. That is a genuine offer and I’d be honored to help you relax. Okay?” she told him. Once more, he saw she was serious. She didn’t look uncomfortable in the slightest about offering herself to him sexually.

“...Why? Would it not bug you to have sex with me even though I just got here?” he asked her.

“Nope. Like I said, you are-,” Nala was interrupted as another cub was called for. As she talked, one by one the cubs were called back by their parents, where she continued once more, “you are my God, Andrew. I want you comfortable and happy here. I can see you have a problem and I aim to fix problems. If I mated with you and helped, do you have any how honored that would make me feel? Obviously I won’t force you to, but just know that for me, or one of us, to be the one to mate with you, a God, is of the highest honor. If it’s not me and you want someone else, do not be afraid to ask. I’m not joking, okay?” she told him. 

Andrew was shocked, in lack for a better word, at what she told him. While the idea of being able to have sex with anyone he wanted, anytime he wanted did seem nice to him, it did sort of feel like he would be forcing himself on them. That was something he definitely did not want. “But… doesn’t it bug you that someone just looked at a cub like that? I… don’t know why I did. But I did and I’m not happy about it.”

“Not at all. In many tribes, it’s normal for cubs to be mated at an early age. For example, The Couplers, a tribe we frequently trade with, believe chosen as the one to take a cub’s virginity, is the highest honor. In this tribe, it could be a little weird if you weren’t a God. Many parents may not like the idea of you looking at their children like that but give it time. Be yourself and you might be lucky enough to do that,” she winked playfully.

“That is not on my list. They’re kids and it’s kind of wrong.”

“It’s not, though. But don’t sweat it. If it’s not your thing, I’m sure there’s something here that is,” she told him. Nala began walking from his room and when she was a good distance ahead, she stopped and looked back behind her. Like Zari did, Nala bent over and wagged her tail at him enticingly before smirking. “Maybe you don’t want to mate with me but if you want to do something private with no touching me but watching, you tell me. I’ll give you something fun to watch,” she winked once more. Andrew felt the blush growing in his cheeks, making her giggle.

“I really need to get home. This is getting weird as fuck…” he mumbled. Andrew really wanted to get out of there so he ran past her and out the house given to him. He didn’t even bother with the rest of the house tour as he wanted to rid his mind of the dirty thoughts creeping ever closer. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He held a button on the side and tried to turn it on. Even though the battery died, if he gave it enough time and tried to turn it on, he could get just a few minutes of extra life. Those few minutes could be enough time to get a signal out of his last location, which meant he could get home.

However, the phone never turned on. He cursed to himself but knew it had to have been from the water. It was entirely submerged, and for a long while at that. No doubt did it get shorted out. There was no way he’d be able to fix it. He just hoped someone got the last location and would use it to search the area and, with luck on their side, find the island he was on… wherever that was.

“...What was that you just had?” Nala asked him. He looked down at her and saw her looking at the object in his hands curiously. He held it down to her where she sniffed at it curiously.

“It’s called a phone. Humans use it to communicate with each other over long distances, even across the world if we want. However, it runs on a battery and if it gets wet, it stops working. I had to swim so… it’s pretty much junk…” he said with a heavy sigh. “It was my way of getting home. Now it’s all up to fate if I get to go home, I guess…”

“Well, you’re home with us,” she said with a smile. She leaned into his hand and nuzzled it. “Home is where you make it. You’re our God and you being here is a blessing.”

“How many times must I repeat I am not a God?” he asked her with an agitated voice. Nala was confused why he sounded irritated.

“But you are. Everything has been spot on. And speaking of blessings, let’s go to the medical bay. Quite a few pokémon need your blessing,” she told him. Once more Andrew was reminded of the sick pokémon. It genuinely peaked his interest on what got them so deathly sick. “Let’s go,” she told him. Andrew nodded and followed her down the stairs.

As the two walked, she pointed out the various things he may need to know about the tribe. To the west, not too far from Nala’s house, was a trail which lead to a neighboring tribe. As it stood, the two were in alright standings, but problems did sometimes arise between them. They did actively trade, which was a good thing. When they got behind the meeting hall, Nala pointed out a large mountain that overlooked the entire city. She explained a small river drained from the mountain which supplied them with water. The only problem was the hike to it. 

“And then over there is where all the sick pokémon are,” Nala pointed out. In the northeast part of town was a large, though smaller than the meeting hall, building that had a couple pokémon sitting out front. Two he recognized as Sage and Tempest, though the third he didn’t. It was a ninetales who had black paint outlining its markings, just as Fuli did. 

“Nala, Andrew” Tempest and Sage said. The two bowed to them both, something Andrew didn’t necessarily enjoy. The ninetales soon did the same.

“Ignitus,” Nala nodded to the ninetales. She looked up at Andrew. “Andrew, this is Ignitus. He’s Shadow’s mate. Where’s Crim?” she asked him curiously.

“Sleeping, thankfully. Got her to bed early and having a neighbor watch her so I could come meet Andrew personally,” he answered. The ninetales stood up and approached him before leaning his head into him and speaking, “Please, I’m begging you. Save my mate. I just got the news she doesn’t have long. I know you can work miracles and it’d mean the world to me if you made one happen. Not for me, but my daughter. Please Andrew, don’t let her grow up without her mom,” the ninetales begged. Andrew felt more uncomfortable than he ever had before. He placed a reassuring hand on the ninetales’ head, making it look up at him.

“I’ll… see what I can do. I cannot promise, though. Which one is she?” he asked Ignitus.

“The liepard. I haven’t been allowed to see her since she got as bad as she is. If… you can’t save her, then please make her last moments happy. Will you do that for me?” he asked.

“If I can, I will,” he nodded.

“Promise? Promise me you will. I’ll do whatever you want for you to-.”

“Hey, I promise. Just pray for her. That’s all you can do,” Andrew said. The ninetales nodded and backed away. Nala now spoke up.

“Come on. I’ll take you to her,” Sage said. She turned to Tempest, “Get Nala what she needs to come in. You know where we will be,” she said. The jolteon nodded and dashed off. “This way,” Sage said. The leafeon led him inside the building and what Andrew saw greatly upset him. There had to be upwards of fifty beds, all of which were taken by pokémon. Some looked older while some were young. What made him sad was that even a handful of cubs were on the beds, coughing and sneezing uncontrollably. “I’m sorry you have to see this. We have no idea what’s going on but it has been for a while,” she said.

The two walked towards the back, Andrew observing the pokémon as he did. He saw how so many of them had bloodstains on their fur and bed, which worried him deeply. When one starts doing that, it’s almost too late for any kind of sickness. “How long has this been going on exactly?”

“Too long to say truthfully. Long enough for me to say I’ve seen some of these pokémon as cubs and then for them to grow up and come here. It’s such a sad thing…” she sighed. Andrew nodded and continued walking until he was led all the way back. Off to the side was a liepard whom he assumed to be Shadow. She was slowly bleeding and had her head resting on a mound of leaves and grass. Next to the bed was another pile of red leaves with a liquid dripping from them, more than likely blood.

“Is this her?” he asked. Sage nodded.

“Yes. And this is River. She’s my biggest helping hand around here,” she said, nodding to a zangoose. The pokémon looked up and went wide-eyed at him.

“Y-you’re… you’re here. You’re actually here,” she said, standing up. 

“Yes, yes I am. But don’t say what I think you are because I’m not,” he said, stopping her well before she started. She seemed confused but simply nodded.

“W-well… okay,” said River. She slowly approached him before laying a clawed paw on his hand before backing up quickly. “I umm… Do you have it from here, Sage? I need air.”

“Yes, yes. Go. Thank you for watching her,” she said. The zangoose quickly took off in an excited run, chanting how their saviour is finally here. He sighed, not even shocked anymore. “Well… I’m not sure what you’d like to do. Do what you need.”

“Is she okay to touch?” he asked cautiously. He took a seat next to the liepard’s bed and began looking over her. He saw her chest faintly rising and falling.

“You have to be incredibly gentle. Otherwise, yes,” she answered. Andrew nodded and turned his full attention to her. Like told, Andrew gently rested a hand on the liepard’s fur, waking her from her sleep. 

“Hey Shadow,” he said quietly. She opened her eyes more where Andrew watched her eyes look up and down what she could see. He then watched her muzzle turn into the smallest of smiles.

“...God? Is… that y-,” Shadow stopped speaking as she began coughing uncontrollably. He saw tiny amounts of blood being spit up from her, splattering all across his clothes. Sage quickly ran to his side to try and help. He held a hand up to her, halting her where she was.

“No. Let this happen. It’s important I see exactly how long it does,” he told her. She hesitantly nodded before backing up once more. He sighed and hated he was about to say what he was but knew it would mean the world to her. “Yes, it’s me. I hear someone isn’t feeling good, are they? Don’t worry, I’ll try and make you feel all better,” he said with a small smile.

Her coughing slowly died down where she groaned out loud in pain. He sighed sadly as he heard her whimper. Andrew ran his hand across her belly and felt how dry and wet her skin was, confusing him. When he pulled it back, he saw traces of blood on it. “That’s so bizarre… I wonder what’s going on… Have you eaten anything out of the norm? I don’t want you speaking so blink once for yes, twice for no.” 

Shadow blinked twice, showing nothing was different. He nodded to her and asked Sage a question next, “When was the last time she ate?”

“Umm… probably around midday. However, she ended up getting sick right after. This has been going on for a while now,” answered Sage. He nodded and thought deeply. He took a real good look at her fur. He ran it over the paint and it seemed… weird. It was oddly cool and almost sticky. He didn’t remember feeling that on Nala’s fur when he touched her. He once more ran his hand over the weird-feeling paint then looked to Sage.

“Come here. I wanna test something,” he told her. She looked at him curiously but nodded. “Turn. This is a weird request but can I pet you? More specifically, over your markings.”

“Of course. I’d be happy if you did,” she nodded, giving him permission. “But how would that help?” she asked. He ignored her question and ran his hand over the paint on her side. Like Nala, it didn’t match the consistency and texture of Shadow’s. That was… very weird. There’s no way something as simple as paint could cause this… right?

“Is it okay if I check one of the others? I think that she has-.”

“I can help,” a pokémon said. He turned and looked behind him and saw a luxray standing there, towering over him. It coughed for just a second before speaking once more. “Whatever she has, I have but on a smaller level. Just got put in two days ago. My name’s Crimson and I am a warrior of the tribe. I should be out there protecting, not here with nothing to do. Whatever you need to help with this, do it. Get me out and I’ll owe you big time.” 

“Oh. Uh… Okay then? Well do you give me permission to touch you?” he asked. The luxray nodded and turned, giving him a side with more than enough paint. He ran his hand over it and it matched Shadow’s, but not Nala or Sage’s. “Sage, serious question. Why is there a difference in paint? You and Nala are very different than these two. Are they made by different things?”

“Oh yeah, sure. Crimson and Shadow use a paint specifically made for those who’re mated and in relationships. Why?” she asked curiously.

“...What’s it made of?” he then asked.

“Uhh… relatively the same stuff? I know that most couples also mix in their bodily fluids to really mark each other as-.”

“Wait, hold on. They what now?” he asked. “Bodily fluids? Like what?” Andrew was shocked at what he heard. There’s no way that was healthy to do at all. 

“As far as I know, only semen. It’s tradition to do that as it’s how you mark the other. If you smell the other’s mate on their fur, then you know they’re taken and not to take interest,” she explained to him. Andrew listened intently as she did.

“Okay… I think I might know. I think they’re sick with… this disease or virus or something. I don’t know the technical term, nor do I remember the name. What I do know is that doing that is very unhealthy and definitely leads to this,” he began explaining to her. He saw her face light up that he knew.

“Oh that’s great! How do we help them?” she asked. He saw her tail wagging excitedly that he was going to help.

“First off, I’m not entirely sure it is what I think. I don’t wanna do something that could worsen it, so I want to run a test.” Andrew looked down at Shadow and spoke to her, “I want you to answer something for me. Did you and Ignitus use this different paint on you? It’s important I know.” Shadow nodded her head slowly. He then turned to Crimson, who also nodded yes. “Okay. Do you both trust me to help with this test?” he asked them both.

“If it’ll get me out of here, definitely. Do whatever you need. Again, help me and I’ll help you as soon as you need me to,” Crimson answered. He then looked down at Shadow who nodded slowly. He once again saw that smile coming. He figured because she felt some kind of hope. 

“Okay. Sage, here’s what I want to do. I believe the paint is the cause of the problems. I want to wash and clean them of the paint and see if that helps any. I know you’ve not been-.”

“We can’t do that, Andrew,” a voice called out. He instantly recognized it as Nala’s. He turned to see her with a small mask over her muzzle, most likely protecting her from whatever was going around. “It’s tradition to use those kinds of paint on mates and doing so is going against how we’ve been. I just cannot let you do that.”

“Nala, look at me. I mean really look at me,” he told her. He reached up and held her by the cheeks and forced her to look him in the eyes. “You have well over sixty pokémon who’re dying slowly and very painfully. I believe I know what it is and how to treat it but to do so, you have to trust me. Do you want them to keep suffering and help your tribe as a whole? You wanted me to help and now I’m trying to, but you won’t let me do what I think will help.”

“And what if it doesn’t help? Then what?” she asked seriously.

“I keep looking. We can apply the paint we took off. It isn’t hard. It’ll just be overnight.”

“I’m…” Nala thought for a second. She shook her head soon after. “I’m sorry, but I can’t break tradition. We’ve done it for a long time now and I don’t see why that would be a cause so suddenly.” Andrew was about to speak up before he felt a paw on his lap. He looked to Shadow and saw her trying to speak. He leaned in closely and heard her.

“Do… whatever… you need. Please… help me. I beg you… I don’t… want to die. Especially… alone. I’m… so scared. Do… what you want,” she told him before laying her head back down. He heard her wheezing then looked up at Nala.

“If you think it’ll help, then I’ll try it,” Crimson said next, ignoring Nala. He looked over to him and saw the serious look on his face. Nala looked at the three of them before sighing defeatedly.

“Fine, but I can’t do it. I can’t be the one to clean them until I know for a fact it works. I’m sorry, but it’s a tradition that means too much to me. Sage, fetch water for them to start. We will-.”

“I’ll help her,” he told Nala, nodding to Shadow. “However, I need one more volunteer. Someone who’s not just now getting sick but not as bad as her. Like… in between. If it works on all three, we know what to do.”

“Well the only one who’s sort of in between is Zig…” Sage said quietly. Andrew turned to where the leafeon nodded to and saw a raichu sitting on its bed. The small rodent pokémon had its feet dangling off the side of the bed, watching intently. “And she’s… well…”

“No. You’re not doing it,” the raichu said bluntly. “I’ve had this for so long and just got sick not too long ago. It’s not the paint.”

“I believe it is,” Andrew said. He stood up and slowly approached her before squatting down in front of her. She watched him intently as he spoke, “I’ll go so far as to say that everyone sick here that isn’t a cub also uses it. Do you think that’s just coincidence?” he asked her.

“I believe you’re a bit delusional is what I think,” she said rather bluntly.

“Hey, now don’t start that Zig. Don’t go insulting our God for trying-.”

“No, no, it’s fine Nala,” Andrew said to the pyroar. He didn’t bother turning to her and continued talking to the raichu, “It’s tradition. I know that and I respect it. But if it’s killing you, would you want to keep doing it? Or would you want to stay sick? I’ll guarantee you have a mate, right?”

“Yeah, I do. But he-.”

“Do you want him upset when you’re dead?” Andrew asked her bluntly. She narrowed her eyes at him in response.

“I’m not gonna die.”

“Oh yeah? And why’re you so sure? Look at Shadow over there. That’ll be you next,” Andrew said, pointing to the liepard. He saw Sage tenderly rubbing the liepard’s head in an effort to calm and relax her. “Do you want that? This sickness is going to kill you slowly and painfully. So why not give something a chance that’ll help yourself and others? Don’t think about yourself. Think about them.”

Andrew saw the raichu thinking deeply about what he said. He saw the conflicting emotions within her. To go against tradition was a hard thing to do and he knew that. But if it meant saving others and not only yourself, then sometimes it needed to be done. “...And what if you’re wrong? Then what?” she asked him.

“Then we look deeper. If I’m wrong I’m not just gonna walk away and wish you the best. Do you want me to do something in return if I am?” he asked her. He had no idea why he was so intent on helping or why he cared so much, but he knew he did. 

“Please, Zig. I’m doing it. Just trust him. If he’s right, then this is for the better. We’ll get back out there and kick ass like we used to,” he heard Crimson say. Andrew couldn’t help but smirk at the luxray.

“For them. Hell, even if I’m right and you get better, I’ll still make it up to you somehow. Is that a deal?” he asked her. Once more, the raichu thought deeply. With a sigh, she slowly nodded.

“...Fine. But you’re washing it off. My tiny arms make it a tiny bit difficult,” she told him. 

“...Oh, well, I kind of-.”

“Don’t worry, Andrew. We’ll get her,” Sage told him while walking over to Shadow. He nodded thankfully to the leafeon and turned back to Zig.

“Okay, deal.”

“We’ll get water here quickly. Be right back,” Sage told them both. 

“I’ll also go get River. Sorry again, God, but I can’t bring myself to do it. I hope you understand. You know where my house is…” Nala said before leaving. He didn’t even bother saying he wasn’t God, just because of where he was. So with her gone, the waiting game began. He thought about how he would do this. She seemed like an incredibly stubborn pokémon who didn’t like change. That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing but it did pose problems. Old habits are hard to break and he knew that all too well. Obviously, sometimes change is needed, but that didn’t make it any easier. In fact, it often times made it more difficult. All he knew was that if he wasn’t right, he was going to look extremely bad to them.

Minutes later, Sage returned with a few other pokémon who all carried large buckets of water. Each pokémon sat a bucket down next to the beds before leaving the building, not wanting to get sick. He watched as Sage and River immediately got to work on cleaning the liepard. Crimson sat next to them and also worked on cleaning himself. That just left Andrew and Zig. “Well… I guess I’ll ask permission to touch you. I don’t wanna like… make you uncomfortable or anything.”

“Obviously you do. How are we doing this?” she asked. 

“I’ll start on your back I guess. Just go ahead and turn around and I’ll start,” he answered. She nodded and held a tiny paw out to him.

“Can you help me up? It’s a tiny bit difficult for me. Pretty weak,” she said with a sigh. He nodded and gripped her paw, giving her the help she needed. When she turned around, she sat back down, giving Andrew the position he needed. Figuring he’d better just get into it, he cupped his hands and scooped up water before trailing it down the pokémon’s back. Right after, he ran his fingers through her fur roughly, scrubbing away the nasty paint. It kind of bugged him what he was cleaning off her but knew it was necessary to do.

Almost immediately, he heard her sigh. He was unable to tell if it was a content sigh or an aggravated one she was having to do this, but he tried to ignore it. Of course, trying sometimes isn’t enough. Not long after, Andrew felt her leaning back into his touch and rubs, showing she had to have been enjoying it, even if it was only a little bit. Andrew gently gripped her sides and traced his thumbs roughly along the pattern on her back, cleaning her off.

“I fucking hate this…” she grumbled irritably. 

“I know, I know,” he said as he continued his scrubbing. Thankfully with her being such a small pokémon, it didn’t take much for her back to get clean. “Where does your paint cover? Like, what parts of your body? Can you stand and show me?” he asked. Once more, she gripped his hand gently and stood up.

“My back was one, I have a few on my face you can see. There’s some on my belly here but the black has faded since I’ve been here sweating all fucking day, and it trails to my inner thighs. Also the tip of my paws,” she answered, showing exactly where. “Oh, and my butt, too.”

God fucking damn it… Why… he grumbled to himself. He then sighed, “Okay. Is it okay if I set you in my lap to make it easier?” he asked her. She nodded where he then picked her up gently and sat her in his lap. He then began cleaning her paws which took almost no effort. As he did, he found himself thinking about what he was about to do. There’s absolutely no way he could go about cleaning her lower half without feeling awkward about it. “So I have a question for you.”

“Yes?” she answered. He looked down at her and saw she had her eyes closed as he gently squeezed her paws. He couldn’t help but chuckle at her as she looked so content. “What is it?”

“About the markings on your behind and other lower parts…” he began to answer. He scooped more water from the bucket, though it was now more difficult with one hand, and watched it run down her chest and belly. “Umm… how do I do that? I don’t wanna like… make it awkward or uncomfortable or anything.”

“What about it? You’re cleaning me, not anything else. What, have you never touched a girl before?” she asked him seriously. She looked up at him curiously as he shook his head.

“I have, but you’re mated. I didn’t wanna like… I don’t know. Do you think you could do it?” he asked her. She shook her head.

“No. This was part of the deal. Besides, my arms are tiny in case you forgot. It’s only awkward if you make it awkward.”

“True… I guess…” he mumbled. Well… So much for that. Great, Andrew thought to himself. Since he couldn’t see the markings on her belly, he assumed they were as good as it’d be. He then gripped her once more and had her stand up in his lap and turned her around with her head against his chest and back outwards. “Use me to hold yourself up. I’m just gonna do this and get it over with.”

“Okay. If I need to move or anything, tell me,” she told him. He nodded to her and wrapped an arm around her to hold her still. He then dipped his hand in the water once more and began washing her behind. He took a deep breath and tried to ignore how incredibly soft her butt was. As he ran his hand over it, he couldn’t help but note just how it seemed like it fit perfectly on his hand as he gently squeezed. 

Andrew ran his hand up and down her butt, trying to scrub away the paint. With her posed how she was, he couldn’t help but think she was a rather cute raichu. The snarky attitude, the bluntness, and then the way she stood in his lap… No! Fucking stop it! What the fuck is up with me tonight… Andrew sighed once more and tried to ignore the thoughts. However, that was proving to be impossible. He felt Zig gently step in his lap, right over his manhood. When she did, she quickly lifted a paw up and looked up at him. “Are you-.”

“Yes, I’m so sorry. That’s why I asked you to.”

“I thought you said you’ve touched a girl?” she asked him seriously.

“I have. However, I’m a sexually active person. I can’t help it sometimes. Just please ignore it,” he practically begged her. She nodded slowly, though confusedly. She leaned her head against his chest once more. “I’m sorry if I uh… If that makes you feel weird or anything. I know the time is incredibly bad but I need you to sit. I’m just gonna move on.”

“It doesn’t upset me. Kind of flattering,” she told him bluntly. He was confused why she said that. Zig gripped his hand and turned around before sitting in his lap once more. It was pretty uncomfortable to him to have her sitting where she was because it was right over his erection but he tried his best to ignore it. 

“Oh… Well… I’m not sure how to respond. Umm… Well, I guess only thing left is the legs. Are you sure you want me to? Even after that?” he asked her. He heard Zig laugh at him quietly.

“Yep. Just be gentle, okay? And your hands are really soothing. I just had to tell you,” she said, looking up to him. He saw a small smile that made him even more uncomfortable. He nodded to her before sitting up.

“Just to keep this as non-awkward as possible for me, I’m going to cover your lower half with my shirt. Okay? I don’t really wanna have you showing off to others here,” he told her. She nodded and leaned back against him once he had his shirt off. He then laid his shirt across her legs, covering her up. “So umm… exactly where are your markings?”

“Right here,” she told him. Zig grabbed one of his hands with her paws and slid them below his shirt. He felt the fur on her large thighs against his fur as she traced where they were. They trailed lower and lower and closer to her privates. He truly hoped they weren’t painted because it would have made things a million times more weird for him. Thankfully, they weren’t from where she showed. 

“Okay,” said Andrew. He pulled his hand from below the shirt and dipped it into the water. With his hand dripping wet, he slid it back down below the shirt and rested it on her leg. He immediately could tell she had her legs closed which prevented him from cleaning where he needed. He rubbed her leg then gently eased them apart. He felt her resisting but once apart, it was smooth sailing from there. “I’ll try and be quick.”

Andrew went to work on cleaning where she showed him. He closed his eyes and lost all his thoughts, trying not to think of what he was so close to being able to do. It was incredibly difficult as the fur on her thighs was so much softer than the rest of her. Periodically, he would pull his hand free and dip it in the water before going back. Of course, this made it more difficult for him because it gave him visions that it wasn’t water all over his hands down there. Instead, it was something else from her. Please… brain… stop…

He slowly dragged his hand up and down her inner leg. With his hand on wrapped around her, Andrew could feel her tiny heart beating rapidly. He didn’t know if it was from the way he was touching her or the sickness, but he hoped the second. Thankfully, he was able to press on and keep washing as it was to help her get better. That was enough motivation to keep himself from doing what he wanted. But the fur… the way her legs just ever so slightly twitched on him… The way she fought back just a tiny bit…

Andrew was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a sudden gasp, followed by sharp claws in his hand. Not long after, he felt a tightness around his pointer finger. Only then did he realize what he had just done. “O-oh my God, I’m so…” he mumbled. He pulled his finger out from within her and from below the shirt. He heard her sigh once more when he did. “I’m so sorry Zig. I did not mean to do that. I swear to you,” he apologized repeatedly.

“I-it’s okay. I uh… think we’re done before one of us does something stupid, right?” she asked him. He nodded immediately and grabbed the shirt from his lap. He saw it had tears in it but that confused him. How did he not notice or hear the sound of it tearing?

“I umm… how long was I… you know?” he asked her.

“Long enough I almost said to keep going. I’m sorry about your hand. I hope I didn’t-.”

“No, no, it’s fine. I uh… I better go,” he told her. Andrew picked her up and sat her back on her bed next to him. “Please don’t get the wrong idea. I did not intend for that to happen. Again, I’m so-.”

“It’s fine, Andrew. I get it. It was an accident… right?”

“Yes, definitely,” he answered, nodding frantically. He picked his shirt up off the ground then began walking away. “Get well soon. I’ll uh… check on you tomorrow…” he said before leaving. Sage and River both looked up from Shadow confusedly. Why did he leave so suddenly?

“He okay? What happened?” River asked Zig.

“It’s… a weird thing. I’ll explain later. I… need to think about it,” answered Zig. The leafeon and zangoose looked to one-another before shrugging. “So… weird…”

Outside, Andrew was quickly losing his composure. He had to clear his mind from what he just did. He swore to himself he didn’t mean to touch her that way, but did he actually? He knew he enjoyed it just because of how tempted he felt when he was holding her soft butt, but to do that without permission? And while she was trusting him to help her get over her sickness? Maybe he was actually the one who was sick and needed treatment. That was a large amount of trust put into him, and he blew it.

What he couldn’t shake was her telling him he was there in her long enough to almost say to not stop. Did… she want it? Is that her way of saying to take her? It… couldn’t have been… could it? It might have been and he was just too blind to realize it. But… what if she did? Would he have? It would have been so easy to. She was already covered up down low. She had her legs spread and only he knew it. They could have done so much and nobody would have known. He could have felt her shiver in his lap…

“Stop it Andrew!” he yelled at himself. He wanted to stop thinking that way but it was so difficult. What had gotten into him? Was it Bayley offering last night that got him all needy? It must have been. Now he wished he took the offer because he needed it more than ever. All he had were thoughts and possibilities, but those possibilities were things he felt were way too wrong to act on. “...Fuck, I can’t take it. I’ll just go jerk one out somewhere quietly… Nobody will know…” he told himself, unable to control it any longer. Just the thought of Zig squeaking in his lap…

Andrew thought of where he could go that would be private to do it. His mind immediately went to the place that Nala gave him but… what if someone was there? He didn’t know where else to go besides the woods. It was a small risk of someone finding him but that was a much smaller one than in his own room. He quickly told himself once he was done, he’d go to his place and just go to bed. Quick and simple.

With his plan in motion, Andrew walked away from the medical area and towards his temporary home. He wanted the walk to be quick once he was done to, hopefully, avoid talking to others. The one thing he knew about pokémon was that they had an incredible sense of smell and, while he had no concrete proof of the idea, he did believe they could smell what he did and that would bring up two different scenarios after, both of which he really wanted to avoid.

When Andrew got to his home a short walk later, he looked for the best place to go. From where he stood, he saw that between Fuli and Nala’s homes led to a trail that was entirely open. He could have followed the trail a short distance to a secluded spot to do his business but that would have put him in an entirely unfamiliar area. Then between Tempest and Nala’s homes was an entirely secluded part of the jungle. Did he risk doing it so close to their homes? Looking down at himself, he saw the answer he needed which practically poked through his pants. “Guess it is.”

Andrew quickly ran towards Tempest’s house but, just as he was about to run past, he heard a faint sound. Stopping dead in his tracks, Andrew listened intently to it. It was quiet but it was there. It sounded like… grunting? Almost pained. The more he listened, the more he realized it was coming from Tempest’s house. “...Don’t tell me…” he mumbled quietly. He looked further down the wall of her home and saw, just at the edge, was a relatively small hole. He had to see if what he thought was happening actually was.

In record time, Andrew was at the hole and looked through it slowly. On the other side was what he expected. He saw Tempest on her back with her legs spread wide as another pokémon, a luxray to be exact, was pounding away at her. She had her paws wrapped around the pokémon as he roughly humped her, very faint slaps coming from the two. Holy fuck, okay, that’s kind of hot, Andrew thought to himself. He looked around for a moment and saw nobody near, giving him the clear to keep watching.

Andrew heard the jolteon grunting with each thrust the luxray did. She had her head hung back with her eyes half-lidded, pleasure plastered all across her face. Tempest’s tongue lolled out, unable to hold it in place as she enjoyed what the luxray offered. “Do you like when I use you?” the luxray growled deeply.

“Yes!” she exclaimed happily. Andrew bit his bottom lip as he listened to the way the luxray spoke to her. It was clear he was in control and it drove her mad. But the way she begged him to do it harder drove Andrew even more mad. He was already hard as a rock and this made it so much unbearable.

Fuck… Well… Fuck it. I’m way past the point of no return. I can’t wait any longer… Andrew told himself. Between eyeing a young pokémon’s vagina like he shouldn’t have and accidently fingering Zig, he figured adding to the list of things that were fucked up wouldn’t be surprising. Watching Tempest and this luxray go at it was much too good a sight to pass up. Thank fuck I’ve watched shit like this before… 

Reaching down, Andrew undid the button to his pants faster than he had ever in his life. He didn’t bother dropping his pants in case someone just happened to walk by. Without breaking the view on the two pokémon, he wrapped his hand around his already hard member and quickly began jerking. He was so incredibly turned on that it was almost painful. “What does my Queen want? Does she want my children? Does she want to taste me?” the luxray asked.

“A-all of them,” she panted. The way her head was facing shocked Andrew that he hadn’t been seen. Granted, the hole was just high enough for him to barely see, but it was enough. His eyes and top of his head barely poked over, so maybe he was hidden enough. But the way she looked almost directly at him and licked her lips hungrily made him believe even more she saw him. “I want… to taste you… so bad…” she whined. 

Is she talking to me? There’s no fucking way she’s not… he continued wondering. He imagined her tongue sliding elegantly along his shaft, coating it in her saliva before taking in the entire length with ease. The way he squeezed himself is how he imagined her to do it. It felt so good and it didn’t take long for him to feel like he was going to lose it. He turned his head away for just a second but when he looked back, he saw the luxray towering over Tempest with his rod ramming violently down her throat. And the way she looked showed she loved absolutely every second of it. “...God I wish that were me…”

“...Andrew?” a voice called out. The voice made him jump from how surprising it was.

Oh fuck. Oh fuck.

“...What’re you doing?” it asked. He tried to quickly cover himself but it was too late. “Why’re you… Is Tempest mating again?” the voice asked. Before he could fully cover himself, Fuli came into view from behind him where she was looking up at him. “...Were you watching her…?” she asked him. 

“N-no, I swear it’s-.”

“You so were!” she exclaimed quietly. He felt his face blushing from being caught by her. Andrew felt her jump up and put her paws on his shoulders to hold herself up. She then leaned in close and began whispering even quieter to him, “Don’t you know how rude it is to watch others when they’re with their mates? Do they know you were?”

“I-I was just… I wasn’t going to…” he stammered uncontrollably.

“...Do you think we should go in and tell them and see what they say?” she asked him. He felt her breathing heavily on his neck as she asked him, sending chills down his spine. Fuli then brought a paw to his chest and gently rubbed it as it trailed lower before pushing his hand free from his crotch. Hers now gently rested on his still erect member, teasing him from the touch.

“N-no! I swear i-it’s not…”

“Not what? I’ll tell you what. Button your pants. We’re gonna go have a talk with someone, okay? We do that and it’ll be our little secret,” she told him. Fuli brought the paw from his crotch and dropped down from him, letting him cover himself. Though it was incredibly difficult to do, he finally got his pants buttoned where he turned around and faced her. She had the absolute biggest grin ever and it killed him. She turned around and gripped his hand with her tail, effectively walking him to wherever she was going to. 

The walk was incredibly short. In fact, way too short. He was led right next door to Nala’s home, and that killed him. He did not want her to know what he was just doing, especially to one of the pokémon Nala trusted most. If she found out he was spying on her, who knew what she would do to him. 

Fuli didn’t bother knocking. Instead, she walked right in and pulled him in right after. She pulled him to the middle of the room and let go of his hand. He got a quick look around and saw how open the whole room was. It had small torches hanging from the walls. Small curtains covered the windows, giving the place a dim feeling to it. “Wait here. I’ll be right back,” she told him. Fuli then turned and left, moments later returning with Nala right next to her.

“...Fuck…” he mumbled quietly.

“Andrew? Why’re you here? What’s going on?” she asked him curiously.

“I thought you’d wanna know something I just caught him doing,” Fuli told Nala. The pyroar looked at her curiously then back at Andrew. 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Oh you know… Zan has been out hunting for us for a while now. Him and Tempest hardly get any alone time, you know?” Fuli asked her. The pyroar nodded confusedly as she continued, “I just happened to hear them getting a bit… personal. You’ll never guess who I caught watching them…” she told her.

“...Andrew? You were?” Nala asked.

“Oh he was doing more than just watching. He was spying and touching himself while he did,” Fuli said. Andrew felt the same blush coming back, only larger. “Even heard him saying he wished he was in there…”

“Oh yeah? Did he now?” Nala asked, turning to Andrew. She locked eyes with him and took a slow step towards him. “Is that true, Andrew? Were you spying on my friend? Why?” she asked while taking another step.

“I-it’s not like that. Okay, it kind of is,” he admitted, “but like I didn’t plan on it. I was going to go do private things and I just… I just happened to hear it and got curious. That’s all.”

“Oh that’s all, is it?” she said, continuing her slow advance. She was getting too close for his comfort. Each step closer she took, Andrew took one back. He looked to the side and saw Fuli imitating her, the two slowly cornering him. “Didn’t I tell you to come see me if you wanted something like that? Am I not good enough?”

“I… Well… I mean…” he stammered as he continued backing up. He wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and ended up stumbling over a larger rock that resembled a seat of some kind, sending him onto his butt. He was now eye level with Nala as her advance continued. Soon, Andrew was backed against the wall, unable to go anywhere. Nala was on one side with Fuli on the other. He could try to get up and dash ahead but there was no way he’d get very far. “I-I’m sorry. Please just don’t-.”

“Don’t what? Hurt you?” Nala asked him. She raised a paw and rested it on his head and gently pushed her claws into his skull. It was a tiny bit painful and added a slight bit of fear she was going to actually hurt him. Fuli soon joined in by crawling her way between his legs with a paw on one of his hands. “Never. I know what you want and I’m gonna give you it… We both are…” 

Andrew wanted to ask what she meant but was very quickly answered when she forced her lips to his. He was greatly taken aback by her and tried to push her off but was pushed down even harder by the both of them. Nala very quickly had control of him and there was physically no way he’d be able to stop her, even if he wanted to. She was an incredibly strong pyroar and with the persian adding on, it was pretty pointless to even try.

“We offered you anything you wanted,” Fuli spoke up. It was hard to focus on her as Nala forced herself more onto him. With one paw on his head and another on his chest, Nala held him in place as she kissed him. Her large feline tongue licked at his lips hungrily, desperate for access within. Fuli was just as desperate in her touch as he felt her gently rubbing a paw up and down his leg, showing what she wanted. “Come on, we told you we’d help you with this stuff. And you had to go snooping on a friend of ours? That’s pretty naughty, especially for a God. But that’s okay as long as you give us what we want now.”

Andrew couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Between the force and Fuli touching him like she was, it was very difficult not to enjoy it. From watching Tempest and her mate already having sex, Andrew was incredibly in the mood. The way his erection was touched through his pants made it super uncomfortable to have them on. Maybe just taking them off would be the best bet, especially knowing what came soon after.

Nala broke the kiss momentarily so the two could take a deep breath together. They panted lightly and Andrew looked her deep in the eyes. He saw the desire she had for him, and he knew it was there for him too. He wanted them both, but he had no idea why. “Fuck it,” he huffed slightly. He pulled his hand free with a force he didn’t expect and quickly undid the button to his pants before sliding them and his boxers down. Immediately he felt Fuli grab his hands once more and push them to the ground, effectively holding him in place. Moments later, he was lip-locked with the large pyroar once more.

A loud groan came from Andrew as Fuli went right to work on him. She wasn’t slow and tender in the slightest. Instead, she was the exact opposite in the sense that she took almost his entire length in her maw with extreme ease. From what he could tell, she wasn’t even deepthroating him. Instead, her tongue danced circles around his length, quickly sending waves of pleasure coursing through him. He knew if he took Bayley’s offer the previous night, he would be able to fight off them both. But now? No chance he’d be able to.

Andrew was helpless beneath the two. He felt obligated to help them both like they were him but with how they had him, it wasn’t possible. He was going to be their little toy and he couldn’t stop them. He could try to fight it but why fight what he’s enjoying, and always been curious about? That was a nonsensical thing to do. So all he could do is sit back and enjoy.

Fuli’s head bobbed up and down rapidly against his length, taking in his musky scent as she did. Her claws dug lightly into his hands, just as Nala’s was on his head. It was an odd touch but it made it so much better. Nala’s other free paw rubbed up and down his chest quickly, exploring every inch she was able to. It was like she couldn’t get enough of his being. “F-fuck, move,” Nala said, suddenly breaking the kiss. Fuli looked up from her position as Nala let go of Andrew and forced her away. “I can’t hold it anymore. I hope you’re ready, Andrew,” she told him.

“Jeez, Nala, you okay?” Fuli asked as she got up. 

“No. Our God is here and having him like this is too hard to control. I have to have him…” she answered with a small, feral growl. Andrew grew kind of nervous of it as she stepped over him.

“At least help him lay down. I’m sure he wants to be a bit more comfortable, right?” she asked, looking to Andrew. He shrugged slightly in response.

“I mean… my back is kind of hurting from how I’m laying…” he answered truthfully. Nala nodded quickly and got up before helping him scoot down. The second he was able to lay down, Nala climbed back on top of him. She looked down at his crotch for a moment to line herself up with him. When she was, she reached a paw down and held him in place.

“Fine then. If she’s gonna work you down there, then don’t mind if I just take over where she was…” Fuli mumbled quietly. Andrew looked over to the persian and as she laid next to him, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close where the two immediately locked lips in a fight for dominance. It amazed both Nala and Andrew how quickly he adapted to the idea, but that bugged himer none. It just meant he was into it more than he originally showed.

Taking a deep breath, Nala slid down Andrew’s member as much as she was able to go, not stopping once. She heard him groan in response to the sudden pleasure, the same coming from her. Andrew first noted how incredibly warm she was on the inside, something he should have really expected. Of course, he’d never had sex with a pokémon but the idea was always there to him. He wanted to try it and just from the first few seconds alone, he wished he had sooner. She was incredibly tight, moreso than any human he’d ever been with.

Nala sat there momentarily, basking in the feeling of her God stretching her insides. She had been mated with before, but male felines privates always were thinner and for a human like Andrew to suddenly come into the picture definitely took some getting used to. However, she thought about him next. He was waiting, or so she thought, and waiting is something she didn’t want him to be doing. So after a few short moments, she began to pull herself free before sliding back down, a sigh coming from her own maw in response.

Andrew gave in to Fuli’s fight rather quickly. He wanted to sit back and enjoy it as much as he could, but then he thought about Fuli. She was such an incredibly good-looking pokémon and he wanted to have her experience the fun as much as he and Nala were. After a moment of thinking, he pulled himself free of Fuli’s kiss, breathing heavily as he did. He looked her deep in the eyes as she looked confused. “W-why…”

“Sh… Stand… up…” he grunted. She looked to Nala who was also confused as she bounced in his lap. Fuli did as told and stood up before she felt him pulling her to where she had to step over him. “Turn…” he continued ordering.

“Why? What…” she continued asking. When she turned around, she was facing Nala who now had her head hung low with her eyes closed shut as she enjoyed the feeling of her walls squeezing Andrew tightly. She felt her very essence being probed by him and she loved every bit of it. To her, this was a blessing better than any other possible. Nothing could have made it better for her. “O-oh… Oh my…”

Fuli’s question was answered when she felt him pull her behind down to his lips where he set out exploring her in a way she explored his own mouth. Andrew licked away at her slit, tasting the juices that were there. He was incredibly surprised how wet she was, but he loved it dearly. The taste was sort of bland but he did enjoy it. Wanting more, he wasted no time in plunging his tongue deeper inside where he felt her walls contracting around the foreign object, acting as if they wanted it to stay. 

“N-Nala… He’s… he’s actually… touching me!” Andrew heard Fuli say in awe. He could feel her shaking lightly against his body as body. He had no idea if it was from him pleasuring her or the fact of who it was, but it didn’t matter. Some kind of vigour on him pushed him to get her off in a way he knew best. She cared enough to help him and it was only fair to help return the favor. 

“I… I know… F-Fuli…” Nala panted heavily. Andrew felt the weight on his belly lighten up as Nala placed her paws on top of Fuli’s shoulders where the persian mimicked right after. In no time at all, the two were in a deep kiss, all three locked together in one big pile. Pleasure was all that was on their minds, and the primal desires for nothing but pleasure. They cared not of what else was going on other than how badly they each wanted the other.

Andrew felt Nala’s inner walls desperately trying to milk him of his seed. Her fur tickled his inner thigh as she bounced in his lap. With each bounce came a new bit of her juices, showing her own excitement that he was in her. It was weird how much it meant for them to like that he was fucking them. Or vice-versa, truthfully. Regardless, it was… strange. Did it really mean that much? 

Andrew wrapped his arms around the large feline’s thighs and pulled her closer to him, giving him access to her more than before. He could hear the two of them groaning simultaneously as their pleasure built. Andrew felt great, but something told him that he felt nothing compared to what they did. He couldn’t tell who enjoyed it more: Nala or Fuli. Of course, that mattered none as they were both important to him.

“A-Andrew…” Nala gasped as she broke her kiss with the other feline. He groaned in response as he felt her insides gripping her tighter with each thrust. She was a hard one to read but he assumed her orgasm was approaching. A telltale sign most girls were that he’d been with was when their walls held him tighter and they began taking labored breaths. He also noted how she was speeding up tremendously, another sign she was. “You’re… so big.”

“His tongue… is working wonders. I don’t… ever want him to stop!” Fuli exclaimed happily. Andrew felt the tails of the two pokémon wagging excitedly above him, playfully hitting his legs and head with each swipe. With the compliments fueling him, he doubled his efforts to get them off, which paid off tremendously.

“I… I don’t want… to yet… I can’t any longer… I’m…” A roar louder than Andrew anticipated or every even expected came from Nala as her orgasm hit hard. Her thrusting suddenly halted as her insides held Andrew tighter than previously. A huge torrent of her juices splashed below her, coating Andrew’s crotch almost entirely. 

Andrew tried to hold out longer as he wanted to be the last but the tightness and convulsing feeling of her insides was way too much for him. Just as her orgasm began to die down, Andrew’s hit. Rope after rope of his seed spilled inside her awaiting womb, filling her entirely. More came than expected and slowly spilled from her as she panted heavily. “Give me… your full blessing. I want… it all…” she continued growling deeply. The sheer power and desperation in her voice told Andrew how badly she wanted him, and he was in no mood to object.

Throughout his and her orgasm, Andrew never stopped his tonguing against Fuli. The taste of her juices, in some weird way, made it so much better for him. It was like something was missing, or would have been had he not been doing it. Moments passed that felt like minutes as they rode their orgasms together. “...Thank… you…” Nala began to pant lightly, the efforts of her time beginning to show. In one last movement, Andrew felt her pull herself free finally where she immediately laid down next to her. “Let… me clean you-.”

“No,” Fuli began to growl now. He felt her lay down against his belly and place a paw on his thigh. Andrew was once again taken back by the tone, as was Nala. “You had your blessing, now it’s my turn. You back off,” she continued growling.

“Hey now, don’t get... a temper with me. Have at it,” Nala told her. She knew she wasn’t the only one who deserved Andrew’s blessing, whatever that was, and wanted to share him with everyone. If that’s what Nala wanted, then she had no right to deny it. 

“Sorry,” she said. Immediately, Fuli leaned in and Andrew took a deep breath of pleasure as her tongue licked gently against his softening member. The growling quickly turned to a loud purr as she savored the taste of his seed. “I’m… so close… When you’re… done, I’ll finish what I wanted to earlier… as a thank you” she told him. He felt her lay her head against one of his thighs, using it as a comfy pillow. The persian held her lower half close to his lips, giving him whatever access he wanted. 

Andrew wanted what she offered more than anything and doubled his already doubled efforts. He wanted to taste her as much as possible, and if that’s what it took, then so be it. Her juices were already coming quickly, and his quick motions only brought them quicker. “Here… it comes…” she groaned loudly. Suddenly, Andrew felt her thrust her crotch roughly against his lips as her orgasms hit seconds later. Like Nala, a torrent of her juices flowed from her body, all of which Andrew happily drank up. It was like a refreshing drink to him, revitalizing him of the tiredness he felt. “So good!” she yelled out loudly.

“...Hey, Nala? Are you… oh, I’m so sorry!” a voice called out. Andrew didn’t have to look to know who was there. 

“Tempest? Hi, dear. Don’t be sorry. Come in,” Nala told her. 

“G-give… me one… second…” Fuli told her friend. “H-him too. I just… holy cow…” she panted heavily.

“But you’re uh… busy with him. We can come back later?” she offered. Andrew felt Nala get up from next to him slowly before encouraging them to come.

“No, not at all. No sense in wasting your time. I’m free, what can I do for you?” she asked. 

“Well we… had a question. We needed your insight on something. Something kind of… personal,” she said. 

“I think I know. Was it because God was watching you?” she asked her. After an awkward silence, Fuli slowly stood up from Andrew’s face, who had the most content look ever. 

“Uh… yeah. How did you know?” she asked, looking to her mate, the luxray, curiously.

“I found him watching. He was pleasuring himself so we thought we’d… help. I think we did,” Fuli giggled at him. Andrew had a massive blush on his face as both the jolteon and luxray walked up. He expected them to be upset with him for snooping on them. Instead, the two immediately bowed to him, confusing him massively.

“We’re both sorry. Mostly myself,” Tempest spoke up not long after, “I knew you were there. I thought you saw me looking at you. I didn’t think I would need to tell you to come join. Please, forgive me as we’d have been honored if you blessed our home and, hopefully, our child as well.”

“W-what do you mean?” he asked her.

“You’re our God. If you mated with me and my mate while we were mating, our child would be blessed by you first hand,” the luxray explained to him. “Please, allow us to make it up to you. I didn’t know you were watching as I got… well, really into the sex with my mate but I’d be beyond honored if you joined us. Mate with us both, just me, or just her. The choice is yours. Please, give us another chance.” 

“...Are… you begging me?” he asked him. The luxray looked up slightly and nodded.

“We are,” Tempest answered. “It’s a disgrace we did that to you. It’ll never happen-.”

“Stop, both of you. If anyone should apologize, it’s me,” he told them. The two stood up slowly and eyed him confusedly.

“Why? You-.”

“Because snooping like I was is incredibly wrong of me to do. You didn’t consent to it. Even if you say it’s okay, it’s not. So for that, I’m sorry,” he told them. The two pokémon looked at each other momentarily before nodding.

“Well we can’t argue with you, God, but we have one request,” Zan said. 

“For the love of… I’m not your God…”

“Please, let us make it up to you. Give us the chance to show you we can do what they did,” Tempest asked of him, once again ignoring him telling them he’s not their God. “If not for us, then the child we hope to one day have. Please?”

“Not tonight,” Fuli answered for him. She stepped close to Andrew and nudged the two other pokémon towards the exit. “He’s already had his fun. Give him time to recoup and then he’ll tell you. Deal?”

“Yes, yes! Deal!” Zan exclaimed.

“Thank you. You know where we live,” Tempest yelled out.

“Come on, I’ll walk you both home. And you,” she turned her head back to Andrew as she walked, “we’re not done. I’ll cut you slack tonight as you look tired. But I’ll be back and you better be ready because this,” she paused as she wiggled her behind at him just before leaving, “is gonna be waiting.” With that image forever ingrained in his head, Fuli left with the two others, leaving him and Nala. 

“...Remind me I owe her one big time…” Andrew told Nala.

“I will, I promise. Thank you so much,” Nala said. She padded back over to him and laid down practically on top of him, nuzzling him excitedly as she did. 

“For… what?” he asked her.

“For blessing me as you did. I feel… like I can take on anything,” she gave a mighty yawn as she spoke. “With you here, we’ll go good places. I know it.”

“Well… I hope to be home soon. But… you’re… welcome I guess?” 

“You don’t know… how happy I am. Truthfully. To have seen you face to face and know my God is finally here… I feel so fulfilled… Mom would have been so… so happy. Thank you… so much…” she continued saying. To Andrew’s amazement, Nala slowly fell asleep as she spoke. With nowhere to go, he wrapped an arm around her, enjoying the heat her body naturally gave off. To him, it was like she was a massive, snuggly blanket. He heard the light snoring coming from her, and it almost made him chuckle. 

“You’re welcome but… I’m not your God…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission I forgot to re-upload for James on Discord.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

The next morning, Nala woke up alone. She felt… empty. She couldn’t place why but something felt… off. It didn’t feel right to her to feel like she was missing something. As if… someone wasn’t there. After a mighty yawn only a lioness such as her could do, she opened her eyes and sat up. After another yawn, she rubbed her eyes and looked around. She just couldn’t figure out why she felt so alone… or why she wasn’t in her bed. After another minute, it all came flooding back. “Oh yeah… I remember now…” she muttered quietly.

Nala remembered her night with her God. Both her and Fuli got what they wanted from Andrew and loved every second of it. He seemed so happy during it and got really into it. So much so he even willingly pulled Fuli onto his face to pleasure her! So why was he not around? Did she do something wrong? Or did he just want to be alone? She figured it was the second one, so she decided to go check up on him at his home.

After her morning stretch, Nala left her home and walked to Andrew’s. The morning sun was slowly coming up, signalling a new day. The nocturnal pokémon all walked to their homes to retire until the night hit once more while the early morning ones finally woke up. The two greeted each other as they past, then bowed to Nala respectfully as she passed. In no time at all, she was at Andrew’s home.

Walking in, she went to his room. She wanted to climb into bed with him and gently caress his body and wake him up slowly. She wanted to make sure he was comfy when he woke up but when she got to his room… he wasn’t there. “...Where… Oh please don’t tell me it was a dream…” she said worriedly. She quickly ran out of his home and to the first pokémon she saw. “Hey, where’s Andrew? Have you seen him? I can’t find him,” she asked worriedly.

“Um… No, I haven’t. Last I heard he was with the sick pokémon, though. You could try there?” the pokémon suggested. She nodded and quickly headed over to where she was told. Once in, she saw Sage tending to one of the sick pokémon. 

“Sage?” she spoke up. The leafeon turned her head and saw Nala approaching. She went to bow but was stopped by the pyroar. “Don’t worry about it. Where’s Andrew? Can’t find him,” she said.

“He came in last night. He said he wanted to help out but didn’t really know what to do,” she explained, motioning Nala to follow. She led her towards the back of the large building as she kept explaining, “I gave him a few things but he kept drifting to Shadow. He took what she said to heart about being scared of being alone in her final moments. He wanted to be with her so…” she trailed off. She then pointed towards where Andrew was.

Andrew laid against Shadow’s bed. He was sat up with his head drooping down. In his lap was Shadow whom was curled up tightly. She had her head resting on his hands with a content smile neither had seen in a long time. “...How long has he been here?”

“Don’t know but he smells like sex. Like… bad. When he first got here, it was almost overwhelming. Why?” she answered her.

“We mated,” she said bluntly. Sage didn’t seem surprised and simply nodded in response. “But I thought he fell asleep with me in his arms. I guess I was wrong. I’m really glad he’s fine with doing that,” she said, nodding to Shadow. It made Nala’s heart burst with happiness to see Andrew willing to sleep in such awkward positions and areas to make a dying pokémon happy.

“I figured you did. How was it?” she asked curiously.

“I simply wouldn’t be able to put it to words. Fuli caught him spying on Tempest and brought him home to my place. I can tell you he loved it though. When I woke up, I felt better than ever,” she said with a prideful smile. “I feel… blessed. And I know him and Fuli aren’t done,” she grinned.

“They’re not? How come?” 

“Because before Fuli got what she wanted, Tempest and her mate came in and sort of interrupted. So she said he’s hers sometime soon. He’ll be in for a really fun night when that happens. You better jump on it before it’s too late,” she said, nudging her. 

“I-I don’t think so. I’m much too busy with everyone who’s sick right now. Thanks for the offer though,” she said with a blush. Nala shook her head with a chuckle.

“Speaking of sick, how’re-.” As if knowing what was about to be asked, the sound of a pokémon walking by caught both Nala and Sage’s attention. They turned to where it came from and saw Zig standing on her own. She was shaky but was doing it. 

“Z-Zig! L-let me-.”

“No, stop,” the raichu interrupted quickly. She looked up at the leafeon with a serious expression, halting her in her place. Nala and Sage watched as she took her first step in a long time. She held onto the bed as she walked but she was walking. The two were awestruck. Just hours ago, she wasn’t even able to stand up without Andrew’s help. Now she was walking almost without problem. “I… I’m actually walking…” she said in disbelief.

“H-how? You were…” Nala trailed off. She looked to Sage who looked back at her. The leafeon smiled brightly then turned to Andrew. 

“He did it. He blessed them. Wait,” Sage said as she turned to Crimson. The luxray from the night before was watching intently as Zig continued taking her steps. “How do you feel?” asked the leafeon to the luxray.

“Like if I don’t get out of here, I’m going to lose my mind. I don’t feel like anything’s wrong with me,” he answered flatly. “Whatever he did to me, it helped. I feel like a million bucks!”

“He actually… Wait… Then what about Shadow?” Nala mumbled. Sage and Nala turned back to Andrew and saw Zig had gotten to the edge of her bed.

“Let me help you at least get across the gap,” Sage told Zig. Again, the raichu looked up to her with her cheeks crackling threateningly. 

“I thank you for the help so far Sage. I am indebted to you, but if you touch me, I will hurt you. Let me do this on my own. For months I’ve been relying on you. Now it’s my turn to do this,” she said seriously. Sage looked up to Nala, unsure what to do. She stayed silent, letting Sage decide what was best. Ultimately, she backed up and let her go.

With the okay to continue, Zig let go of the bed and took her first step across the gap of beds. It was no more than three steps away but it felt like a hundred to the small rat pokémon. With the first step done, she stopped and took a deep breath. She was smiling brightly that she was able to do it. The second step came just as easy. Both Nala and Sage realized where she was going. 

The third step, however, wasn’t the easiest. She lost her balance and just before Sage got to her, she fell forward. However, she didn’t fall to the floor. Instead, she stumbled forward and crashed right into Andrew’s leg, waking him up almost immediately. “H-huh, wh-what?” he mumbled confusedly. “I’m up, I swear…”

“Zig you just… You actually just…” Nala said in disbelief. She had walked from her bed, across a gap with no help, over to Andrew. “You just walked…”

“I know! I feel so much better than I did last night. I can’t believe it… He actually cured and blessed me!” Zig said excitedly. “I was so wrong. So, so wrong!” she said as she began nuzzling into Andrew’s leg. Through a tired gaze, Andrew looked down to her.

“Mmm… How did you get over here?” he asked her confusedly.

“She walked, Andrew,” Nala answered for her. He looked up at the pyroar confusedly, trying to figure out what was going on. He then looked back at Zig who continued nuzzling into him. 

“B-but I thought she wasn’t supposed to walk anymore?” he asked Sage who nodded back.

“She wasn’t. Whatever you did, you blessed her. You pulled a miracle and helped her and Crimson. They’re both better and it’s all because of you!” Sage told him. He looked back down at the pokémon who was practically begging to be pet. After a yawn, Andrew brought a hand from beneath Shadow’s head and began to gently pet the top of Zig’s who leaned into it excitedly.

“Thank you so, so much for healing me. I was so wrong about you. You really are God and I was wrong. Please, forgive me. I’ll do anything for your forgiveness!” she told him. Andrew groaned in response.

“I’m not God. You were sick, I knew what was wrong, and how to fix it. It’s… it’s really no problem and nothing you owe me for it,” he told her. She shook her head as a huge smile crossed her face.

“You’re wrong. I don’t feel perfect yet but when I do, I swear I’ll find a way to make it up to you. Okay?” she told him. Because of Nala, he realized that there was no telling these pokémon otherwise and knew it was best to just give in to the flow of things. No matter what he said, nothing would go his way. 

“If you say so,” he said. That was good enough for her and settled on nuzzling him. The motions seemed to disturb Shadow in her sleep as she too began to slowly wake up from her slumber. She stretched out her front paws before her eyes opened slowly. Those actions alone were more than she had ever done since she got here. 

She looked around for a moment and smiled when she saw Nala and Sage. She brought a paw to her mouth as she spoke, “Good morning…” she said quietly. Laying her head back down on Andrew’s hand, she looked up at him through the corner of her eye. “Thank you… for sleeping with me through the night. It means so much to me…”

“See, Nala? Look! She’s even talking louder now! And not coughing!” Sage exclaimed. Nala did notice that and it amazed her.

“W-wait…” Shadow said as she spoke through her paw. Like the two said, Shadow had yet to cough. She was lucky to get even a word out before going into a coughing fit. She had even raised her head without help. Though it was difficult, she did do it on her own! Once more, she raised her head, though it was a struggle. “I… I’m actually able to do this?”

“How’re you feeling, Shadow?” Andrew asked her. She immediately turned her attention to him and smiled widely.

“I… I… I feel better than I did last night. I just… I can’t describe it…” she said, still holding her paw to her muzzle. It confused Andrew.

“Why do you keep putting your paw to your mouth?” he asked.

“Because everytime I talk, blood comes out. I don’t want to get blood on you,” she told him. 

“May I see your paw?” he asked. She looked at him quizzically but nodded. He gently gripped the paw in his hand and turned it over so he could see it. But nothing was there. “Umm… what blood?” he asked her. She immediately pulled her paw away and looked at it before showing the two other pokémon.

“I’m… I’m not even… Andrew, what did you do to me?” Shadow asked him.

“Um… Helped?” he answered, unsure of what to say. “Why?”

“Because I went from being on Death’s doorstep to… how I am now. I can talk to you without feeling like I’m taking my last breath, I’m not coughing up blood… I’m still in pain but… I feel better than I did. Why me? Why did you bless me with your presence? What did I do to deserve such a thing?” she asked him. He was confused on what she was talking about. He didn’t do anything to her. He just… washed her.

“Um… Sorry but I didn’t do anything? You were sick. I helped you. That’s all. I didn’t do anything special?” he answered her. She shook her head, not believing him. 

“So then how long until I get worse again? How long will I feel good like this?” she asked him worriedly.

“You shouldn’t get back to that way unless you use that paint again. Like I said, mixing in the stuff you did is a recipe for disaster. Don’t do it again and you won’t get sick,” he told her. She didn’t know what to say. Instead, she wrapped arms around Andrew’s arm and pulled it close to her, hugging it tightly. 

“I think he was right and it’s time for a change,” Nala spoke up. The group looked up to her, “Crimson, come over here,” she told the luxray. He immediately jumped from his bed and ran to her and stood patiently. “Andrew, you were right. I see now to trust you and your judgements. What we were doing was wrong and we are sorry. We will start washing everyone here and that will help everyone get better. Crimson,” she turned to the luxray, “before I know you’re one hundred percent better, I want you to spend one more day here.”

The luxray looked like he was about to protest but she stopped him. “I want you to help clean everyone. If they prove to be a problem, you have my permission to paralyze them temporarily. We need these pokémon to be back and in fighting spirit. Some pokémon still don’t think Andrew is our God and-.”

“Because I’m not!” he yelled out.

“Are too,” she said absentmindedly, “and we need them to see. If we follow his directions and heal everyone else here, they’ll know.” Crimson nodded without question. He was a loyal follower of Nala’s and knew her orders were final. She then turned to the leafeon, “You go get the supplies ready. Get River here because you’ve all got a busy day. I’ll wait here until you’re back,” she said. With a quick nod from the leafeon, Nala sat in front of Andrew. 

“Andrew?” Shadow spoke up. He looked down at her. “Can you help me back into my bed. Your lap is comfy but my back and hip is hurting from laying like this. I’d like to stretch out,” she asked him. He nodded and stood up with Shadow in his arms. She was incredibly underweight which made it easy to pick her up. He sat her on the bed where he sat on the edge.

“Can I sit in your lap?” Zig now asked. He smiled and nodded to her. Reaching down, Andrew picked her up with ease and sat her in his lap. Instead of sitting, she turned around and stood up in his lap, facing him directly. She leaned in close and whispered to him while gently holding his shoulder. What she said made him blush but only made her giggle. “That’s a promise. When I’m better, okay?” she said with a wink.

“So um… Nala?” he spoke to her, hoping to change the topic. She looked at him curiously and noted the blush, making her smirk. “I haven’t eaten since… well, I didn’t eat once yesterday. Where can I get some food?” he asked her.

“Oh my! Yes, okay I’m so sorry. When Sage is back, we’ll go get us some breakfast. I thought I showed you,” she told him. He nodded, glad to have the topic changed. With that done, the group remained quiet. It didn’t take long for Sage and River to return. They had a few other pokémon with them, notably Water-types. 

“Okay we’re back. Thank you for watching things for a moment,” Sage said. River saw Andrew and immediately smiled and waved to him. He smiled back to the zangoose. 

“You’re welcome. Come on Andrew, let’s get you food,” Nala told him. He nodded and gently sat Zig on the bed before standing back up.

“Andrew? Will you come back tomorrow?” Shadow asked him hopefully. He turned to the liepard and smiled with a nod. 

“Sure, I can. I’ll come up and check up on you. Promise,” he said with a smile. She nodded back and laid her head down. “For now, get some more rest. Your body needs it,” he told her. She nodded and did as told. Turning back to Nala, he was led out of the building and back to Nala’s home. “I thought we were getting food?”

“We are. But I needed to thank you personally. Come, sit for a second,” she told him. He was confused what she was talking about but did as asked. When he did, she immediately plowed into him and pinned him to the floor below. She held her paws in his hands as he looked worried, but she smiled brightly. “Thank you so, so much for coming to us. I owe you my life and we will be eternally grateful for you helping everyone who is sick.”

“You don’t owe me anything-.”

“Hush, I’m not done,” she interrupted him. He looked up at her as she continued, “After last night, I learned what our God likes. Sometimes… I think he needs to be rewarded…” she said. She stepped over him and continued holding one of his hands down. He blushed when she immediately placed a paw on his crotch and gently rubbed it. “Any time you want that, you come and tell me. I promise you I will be ready for you. After last night, you better know I want more of you.”

“T-thanks for the offer, but I’d much rather eat,” he told her. He was blushing like mad about being come onto by her but did appreciate the offer. She smirked at him playfully and let his arm go. 

“Oh? Wanna eat? Well okay…” she grinned. He watched as she backed away and turned herself around before presenting herself to him. “Dig in…”

“N-Nala! That’s not what I meant!” he yelled out. She gave her behind an enticing wiggle, making it hard to resist. 

“Nala? What are you doing?” a voice spoke up. The two turned to the doorway and saw the familiar eevee from last night standing there confusedly. 

“Zari? What’re you doing here?” she asked the eevee, trying to play off what was going on. Andrew was incredibly embarrassed to be caught like that.

“I saw him come here last night and wanted to see if he’d come eat breakfast with us all! We wanted to play today but Mommy said I had to ask you first…” Zari told her. She looked to Andrew right after. “Will you play with us today?”

“In a bit, Zari. We’re going to go eat first. After that, we’ll see,” Nala answered. She then too looked at him. “Do you want to?”

“I mean… I guess I have nothing else to do so why not?” he said with a shrug. He saw Zari smiled excitedly before bolting out of the door.

“Guys! He said yes!” she yelled out. He heard a series of happy cheers before turning to Nala.

“Am I going to regret that?” he asked her seriously. She grinned in response.

“You might. Come on, let’s go eat.” With a sigh, Andrew was led out of her house. The two walked to where they were fed food. It was a little stand with pokémon behind it inside of the main, central building. The two passed out berries in bowls as they came. They happily gave Andrew and Nala their portion where they went and ate. 

He expected to eat in relative peace but that didn’t come. Apparently word got out very quick that Andrew had ‘blessed’ the three pokémon he helped the night before. Since he was going around blessing, he was asked by them to be blessed. He didn’t know what that meant until they would either put paws where they shouldn’t have been or showed him their privates. He told them there wasn’t anything for him to do about that and that he didn’t do anything special to help the others.

After the fourth or fifth pokémon to do that, he had enough. When he asked Nala what was going on, it was exactly like they told him. They knew he was their God and they wanted his blessing. Mating with Nala, whom was the leader of the tribe, was a blessing on its own. But for them to mate with their God meant they would have eternal happiness and everything would go well for them. 

He sort of understood how such a thing was good for them or why they would think that way. For Andrew though, it was still weird. He didn’t like such a thing like that should be thought of him. He was just some random human who just knew why they were sick. It was nothing more than that. Andrew wanted to say that if he knew that, he wouldn’t have helped but… that was a lie. He was happy about it. He was happy to have made a change that helped them.

Thankfully, Nala picked up on him wanting to eat without being come onto. So she eventually began to shoo away anyone who approached that wasn’t a cub. The adults picked up on him getting irritated when Nala jumped in so they thankfully backed off. However, Nala made it very clear that this was a one-time thing. From here on out, he had to fight them off. He wondered why but she explained that he needed a voice of his own. That, and she enjoyed seeing him flustered like when they presented to him. It was just too cute.

It was super awkward and he didn’t like the feeling. Thankfully, the subjected changed when all the cubs came running in. They were all super impatient and wanted to play. However, he was still eating. In the end, they decided to just play around him until they finished eating. Rather quickly, Andrew picked up on one of the cubs, a shinx specifically, seemed to be somewhat in charge. The way she acted showed she was higher on the top of dominance between them all. It took many of the others to overpower her, but they all laughed as they wrestled in front of him.

As they played, Andrew counted upwards of ten of them, all in varying species. “That’s only a fraction of them,” Nala told him. He was intrigued and curious about how many there really were. Some of them seemed to like to wrestle while others sat back and watched, cheering on the play fights. He noticed one of them, a poochyena, loved to mess with the others by tapping them then running away, confusing them. “That’s Shad. She’s a little prankster. Watch out for her because when she warms up to you, she’ll always want to joke.”

“I take it she’s good friends with the vulpix?” he asked, nodding to a vulpix in the group. The two stayed close by, the vulpix hardly leaving her side. 

“That’s Crim. She’s very timid around new people of the tribe. Like you, for example,” Nala explained as she watched. Andrew nodded and continued watching. Soon, Zari approached him but had a stick in her mouth. She dropped it in front of him and sat expectantly. “She wants you to throw it,” Nala told him.

“...Really? You like playing that?” he asked her, to which she nodded excitedly. Andrew picked up the stick and held it in his hand. She stood up and her tail wagged even quicker. “...Shouldn’t we go outside? You know, where’s more open?”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea. Leave your bowl,” she told him as she stood up. Andrew nodded and stood up right after her. Immediately, the cubs swarmed around his legs as he walked, desperate to grab the stick from him. He saw a game forming between them all to see who could get the stick first. So it was challenging to keep it from them but it was funny. Eventually, Nala led him to a more area where they sat down, all the little ones sitting and waiting patiently.

“So, who wants it?” he asked them all. They all stayed silent as he waved the stick at them. He laughed as their gazes were fixated on it as he continued waving it back and forth. Then he threw it as far as he could where they all immediately sprinted towards it. Every time one would bend over to pick it up, another would tackle them and send them rolling. Eventually, one finally picked it up. He recognized it as Shad, the poochyena.

She sprinted back to him and dodged the diving pokémon. They wanted to be the first to get it to him. However, she was the first one there and held it up to him. He grabbed it from her where they all sat back down and waited. “Again?” he asked. They all stayed silent and eyed the stick expectantly. He raised a brow at them. “Hello? Speak to me!” he told them.

“Throw it!” they all yelled at the same time. He recoiled from not expecting it but laughed. So he did as they requested. Like before, it was a fight to see who could bring it back first. To Andrew, it was super entertaining to watch. He liked seeing them enjoying themselves and that he was part of the reason. He was glad they enjoyed him being around, though he couldn’t entirely figure out why they did. 

Nala, on the other hand, was honored. Because of these cubs, she knew that Andrew truly was their God. She knew that if they could trust him and knew he was special without even knowing who he was, then it truly was him. Only a God like him would be able to keep them entertained and occupied like he was. It was like he was here specifically for the cubs… like he was naturally good with them. It amazed her and made her want him even more.

This game of fetch seemed to last for hours. All the cubs would fight over who got to bring it to their favorite human. It was all in good fun, but it was a competition. He quickly figured out that it was a way to show who was the most dominant by bringing it to him the most. Andrew figured that because the same few kept overpowering the others. Sometimes those same few would “accidently” drop it for others but that wasn’t too often. Truthfully, he found that kind of sweet. They were like real leaders were.

As the day went on, the cubs began to get called back by their parents for the night. It wasn’t too late but Andrew figured it was to eat and get ready for bed. Eventually, it was just Andrew, Nala, and Zari. Zari sat in Andrew’s lap where she kept playing with his hand. He’d hold his hand up then rub her belly. She’d immediately attack his hand and hold it with her paw before nibbling on it roughly. Just before it got too painful, he’d bring his hand back where she’d wait for it to “attack” her again. 

“Today was a lot of fun,” he said truthfully. Nala looked up from the eevee and to Andrew before nuzzling into him. She was glad their God was enjoying the tribe. 

“That’s good. I hope the cubs weren’t too much of a problem. You’re a natural with them and I think they all enjoyed your playtime with them,” she told him. Zari wiggled her way from his lap and ran forward a bit. She then turned around and faced his hand before wiggling her butt in the air. Andrew put his hand on the ground and moved it slowly on the ground before she pounced it and straddled his hand. She gently bit into his arm, showing her “dominance” over it.

“Not a problem. I was around pokémon a tiny bit back home so this isn’t much to me. They were fun. It’s nice to see their multiple personalities come out,” he told her as he looked down at Zari. She wiggled herself on his hand. He smiled as the fur tickled him. 

“Children are the best things ever. One day I hope to have some of my own,” she said with a hopeful sigh. Andrew nodded.

“They really are cute. Never know what to expect from that at such a young age,” he told her. As he watched the eevee wiggle on his hand, he heard her growling lightly. He couldn’t figure out why she was. Her wiggles eventually turned into slight rocking motions. He watched as her body dragged from the middle knuckle on his middle finger up to the top. It seemed off to him how she was, and even moreso when he felt her small folds rubbing against him. “Umm… Nala?” he whispered to her.

“Yes?”

“Do you see what she’s doing?” he asked her. She looked down at the eevee before nodding.

“I do. Why?” he asked.

“...Should I do something about that? Like… is it wrong for her to do that on my hand?” he asked her. He didn’t know if he should let the eevee use his hand to masturbate with. She eventually let go of his arm and proceeded to start licking it lightly as she humped against his knuckle. She would quietly moan her species name as she did, taking emphasis against grinding on his knuckles.

“Does it bug you?” she asked him.

“I mean… I don’t know? She’s a child though…”

“You’re a smart one, Andrew. You do what is right. If you believe it is wrong of her to do that, then tell her. If it does not, then let her continue. You could also talk to her if it’d help your view on it,” she suggested. Andrew liked the idea of talking to her so he was going to do just that. 

“Zari?” he spoke up. The eevee stopped her rough humps and looked up to him. He could feel a tiny bit of her juices on his knuckles. He knew for certain what she was doing, but wanted to hear it from her. “What were you just doing?”

“Oh, um… Nothing,” she said, looking away from him. He shook his head and picked her up before laying her in his lap with her belly up so she had to look at him.

“Don’t give me that. Why were you doing that?” he asked her. She stayed quiet and tried to look away nervously but he wasn’t having that. He gently turned her head back so she looked at him.

“...Because my mommies say not to do that when I’m alone but… I just… it feels good and I like it. So… I wanted to again,” she told him.

“Mommies? Huh?” he mumbled.

“Her parents are both female,” Nala explained. “No father is there.”

“...I see… Well, why do they tell you not to?” he asked Zari.

“Because only a male should do that to me. They want me to wait until I find a male who will make me feel good but I don’t really want to wait. Sometimes it hurts and the only way it will feel better is by doing it myself. So I do it even though they say not to,” explained the tiny eevee. Andrew didn’t really like that her parents were telling her masturbation was wrong. It really wasn’t and was actually a good thing.

“How often do you do it?” he asked her.

“Not much. Maybe every couple days? I don’t know… Please don’t tell them. I don’t want to get in trouble again,” she begged him as she looked up to him. He saw how desperate she was not to be told on. He nodded to her, knowing he would keep her secret. 

“I’m not. But I want you to know there’s nothing wrong with it. It’s a very natural thing and it’s good to explore yourself like that. It helps you find out what you like and what you don’t. That way when you are ready to find a male, you know what your limits are,” he began explaining to her. He gently rubbed her belly where she shivered against his touch. “However, there’s a time and place to do it. In public like we are is not a good time as many others could see it who don’t want to. My recommendation is when you’re alone at your home. If you really don’t want to get caught, then I suggest at night,” he told her with a slight wink. She slowly nodded to him.

“Okay… Um…”

“What is it?”

“Remember how I said it hurts down there?” she asked him. Now he nodded to her. “It does right now. It felt good when I was doing that. I don’t want you to get mad at me but can I please keep doing that? It really, really helped and I trust you lots…”

Andrew was now uncertain. Was it wrong of him to let her? He knew how it felt to be incredibly turned on but then denied. He didn’t want to be the one to deny her that. That would have been wrong of him. However, was it also wrong of him since she was younger? Once more, he looked to Nala for advice. “You do what you feel’s right. If you don’t want her to, tell her. If it is okay with you, then let her. You’ve already given wisdom to her and, with her being so young, she will take it to heart. The rest is up to you.”

“Not much help…” he mumbled. Once more, Andrew looked down at Zari and saw how red her cheeks were through her fur. He couldn’t help it but he looked down lower and saw her paws gently rubbing against her slit. She really needed help and he wanted to help her. “...Would it be bad of me to help her? You know… with…” he motioned to his hand.

“Not at all. I think it would mean a lot to her,” she said truthfully. Andrew saw her smile not long after.

“Please?” Zari asked again. He sighed and sat her up in his lap. He positioned her so she was standing up with her behind facing towards Nala. She had her paws resting on his thighs. “What’re you doing?” she asked as he began to gently rub her behind.

“I’m going to help you. I know how it feels to want that feeling of hurting gone. However, this stays between us, okay? Anytime after this, you do what I told you. Is that a deal?” he asked her. She looked up at him curiously.

“How are you going to help?” To answer her question, Andrew brushed a finger along her slit, making her shiver in response. She instinctively leaned back to the touch, showing her wanting more. He did this a few times, making her groan slightly. He wanted to make sure she was ready for him so he did this until he could coat his finger in her natural lubricant. “I-I like this feeling lots…” she told him.

“I know. Just relax,” her told her. He liked the way she hunched over his lap with her head against his crotch. He debated on dropping his pants for her and see what she’d do but decided to just take it slow and not put her into a spot she’d most likely not be ready for. So he focused on her and only her. Though in almost no time at all, Andrew realized he was growing excited from how he was touching her.

It didn’t take long for his middle finger to become coated in her tiny body’s juices. Having it lubed up enough, he took his other hand and rested it on her back to hold her in place. Slowly, he trailed his finger along her slit once more before sliding it in as far as it’d go. She exhaled sharply from the new feeling of something actually inside of her, but her expression and the way her tail tried to wag showed she loved it immediately.

“T-this is so much better!” she yelled to him. She had her head in his lap and began to lick at his pants, unknowingly making him grow even harder. He tried to ignore it as this was just for her, not both of them. Not wanting to waste time, Andrew slowly pulled his free from her before sliding it back in. She moaned cutely from it and he knew he wanted to hear it again. So he repeated the motion, where she did it again.

The way she wagged her tail was hypnotizing to him. He couldn’t figure out why but he just found it hard to look away. Perhaps it was because she shook her entire backside against him and he just liked the way it looked. Ever since the moment he first saw her, Andrew admitted to liking the way her butt looked. She never did it intentionally but they way she showed it off made him want it, regardless of how old she was. And he actually got her.

Andrew began to pick up the pace in his fingering. Her juices made it much, much easier to do as they coated her insides. Her virgin walls squeezed him tighter than anyone had ever before and it made him want to pull his finger out and replace it with another appendage. Andrew looked over to Nala when she laid her head against his shoulder, letting him do what he was. “Is this weird of me to do?” he asked her as he continued to pick up his pace.

“Look at her face. Do you think it’s wrong?” she answered. He looked down at Zari, seeing how she looked and licked against his crotch. 

“...I guess not. She trusts me, don’t you think?”

“I think she does. You promised her you wouldn’t tell her parents about it and she’s going to hold you to that. So you better show you will,” Nala told him. He nodded to her.

“Trust me, I will. But…” he trailed off.

“But what?” she asked him curiously.

“Would it be weird if I uh… wanted to… you know…” he trailed off once more, finding it hard to say what he was thinking. The deeper he plunged his fingers, the more he knew what he wanted. Saying it was entirely different though.

“Mate her?” she asked. Andrew nodded in response, making Nala giggle. “Not at all. She trusts you to do what’s right. If you think mating Zari would be best for her, do it. If not, don’t push it. However, I think she knows something is going on down there…” she said with a wink while nodding to her. Andrew nodded, knowing what she meant.

Zari continuously licked against his crotch while sniffing heavily. Andrew believed Zari was able to tell that he was excited and instincts were kicking in and the desire to fully mate with a male was there. However, Andrew truthfully believed she wasn’t ready, nor did he believe it would have been right to do that with her yet, if at all. He felt it was wrong to just come into the tribe, and while not even feeling like he belonged, and banging one of the young ones. That was just wrong to him.

However, the way she began to paw at his pants made it difficult to ignore. He felt her claws digging into his thighs and, not long after, heard a slight tearing sound. He looked down immediately and saw she was beginning to tear through his pants to what she felt she wanted. Andrew put a hand over the tear, blocking her path. Instead, with her goal no longer in sight, she instinctively grabbed a finger in heris mouth and began to suck. Okay yeah, this is fucking awesome… he thought to himself. But… so wrong…

Zari’s body shook as he explored her insides. Due to her age, Andrew figured she wasn’t going to last very long and that was pretty evident by how she was unable to sit still and just enjoy it. She pushed against his hand, desperate to enjoy the feeling. She groaned around his finger, her inexperience definitely showing. “You’re really getting into it I see,” Nala said with a teasing tone.

“Be quiet…” he grumbled. She giggled at him and leaned her head against him once more. The pyroar knew Zari was in good hands, quite literally, and wanted him to enjoy it as much as she was. How much Zari was enjoying it, Andrew could only guess. Thankfully she looked like she was quite a bit. 

“W-what’s… What’s this… feeling?” she asked him as she finally let his finger go. She rested her head on his hand, unable to even hold it up from the pleasure now.

“Let that feeling you have take over. It’s called an orgasm and you’ll feel better than you do now,” he explained to her. She quickly gave in to what he said and did just that. He looked at her body and loved how she raised her legs, giving him room to go deeper. 

“I-it feels so good!” she yelled out. He stayed silent and fingered her asthe fastest he could. Not long after, Zari’s back arched and he felt her claws dig into him more than before. The sound of tearing resonated loudly as his pants were tore even more. He sighed, knowing his pants were done now as a huge hole ran down his crotch.

Zari groaned loudly moments later as a torrent of her juices came pouring from her body. He felt her shaking on his finger as he continued rubbing her insides. Her tail wagged happily as her first orgasm rocked her body. No doubt was she in a state of bliss as she let the pleasure take over. Andrew loved the feeling of the tiny eevee panting excitedly. 

When her shaking stopped, Andrew pulled his finger free from her snatch with a surprised, “Vee!” following after. He found her cute squeak to be super cute and almost slid his finger back in just to hear it again. However, he knew not to overdo her. Instead, he brought his finger to eye level and eyed how soaked his finger was. How such a young pokémon was able to produce so much was beyond him. It was probably because she had been grinding on things for so long and was never able to actually reach an orgasm. That had to be the reason as it was the only thing to make sense.

Andrew went to wipe his hands clean on his pants but Nala stopped his. She grabbed his hand with her paw and held it back up to him, “Don’t you dare. Now I’m in charge and you’re gonna clean that how you know you want to,” she told him seriously. It amazed him how she knew so much about him and what he was like already. Knowing she wasn’t wrong, he brought his cum-soaked finger forward and quickly licked away the juices, enjoying the taste they had. Zari’s taste was incredibly sweet and he knew he wanted more. It took all his strength not to go in for the real deal.

When her orgasm died down, Andrew picked Zari up and laid her back on his lap with her facing him. She was heavy-lidded but smiled happily. His eyes immediately went to her crotch and saw just how excited she really was. Her fur was drenched with her juices. He smiled that he had done a good job and gently rubbed her belly. “How was it?” he asked her.

“That felt better than what I do by myself. Thank you for making me feel good,” she said, nuzzling into his leg. “Will you do it again some time?” she asked him hopefully. He chuckled and gently patted her head.

“We’ll see,” he told her. She nodded and rolled off his lap before stretching. Once again, she stretched and gave him a view of her soaked backside. She was so lubed up and ready that she could have taken him. But he stopped himself, knowing she actually wasn’t.

“I have to go tell the others. Thanks again!” she yelled.

“Z-Zari! Wait!” he yelled. However, she was long gone. “Well… fuck…”

“You did a good job,” Nala told him. He signed and looked over to her. 

“What do you mean?” he asked her confusedly. She brought a paw up and rested it on his crotch before gently rubbing it. He signed from her touch.

“With Zari, I mean. She really trusts you and i think you made the right decision. I don’t agree with her parents keeping her from sex but it’s not my decision. However, you gave her an alternative to it and I think that’s a good thing. She’s getting old enough where she could look for a mate,” explained Nala. She leaned in and licked his cheek appreciatively. “You know what I have to say about that?”

“W-what?” he asked her.

“I can tell you’re pent up now. I also think you did a good job holding off on your own desires for her. So now it’s my turn to help you out just as you did her,” she told him with a smile.

“I-it’s fine, Nala. Don’t worry about me.”

“There’s two ways we can do this,” she told him in a serious tone. “Either you drop your clothing and let me do it or I forcibly tear them open and you walk along like us.” Andrew could tell she was serious and sighed. He knew his pants were done but also knew that he wanted to wear them as long as he could.

“Fine…” he mumbled. With no other choice, Andrew undid the button to his torn pants and pulled them and his boxers down. Almost immediately, Nala was all over him. She pushed his hands free and dove her head into his lap. Since he was still pretty turned on from fingering the eevee, it took her almost no time in getting him to full mast. He shuddered when her tongue dragged along the length of his shaft. 

“See what happens when you give in?” she grinned as she looked up to him. She situated herself so she was laying across his lap from the side with her paws holding him down by the waist. 

“Be quiet and quit making me wait,” he said with a grin. She smiled back and nodded enthusiastically, happy her God requested her to do such a thing. Once more, she leaned in and took a long lick, savoring the taste of him. He pressed gested a hand on her neck, stroking her as he did. She purred because of his touch, almost even leaning into it. She wanted to but she wanted to pleasure him even more.

Wanting to get him off as quick as possible, she engulfed his entire length into her long, feline muzzle. He sighed contently when he felt the warm, wet embrace of her insides. She wasted no time in bobbing her head up and down, savoring the taste of his pre as she went on. Her claws poked his thighs playfully. 

“Miss Nala?” a voice called out.

Are you fucking… Andrew groaned to himself.

“What are you doing to him? Why are you biting him?” a second called out worriedly. And watched as two of the cubs ran up from behind them and in front of Andrew. HIs cheeks blushed massively now that the two stood in front of him and eyed his erection. “Stop hurting him!” 

Andrew immediately recognized the two as Shad and Crim, the two sisters from earlier. The poochyena ran up and tried to push Nala away while the vulpix stood protectively between the two, painfully close to his erection. “I’m not hurting him, young ones,” she told them. They looked between the two confusedly.

“B-but you… you were biting him?” Shad mumbled confusedly. Nala laughed at the two. Andrew couldn’t help but chuckle at them as well.

“Not at all. I was helping him feel good is all. I wouldn’t ever hurt him,” she explained to the two. Once more they looked between the two curiously.

“Oh… Well… how was that making him feel good?” the vulpix asked curiously. Andrew saw Nala smirk at her.

“Nala, don’t. That’s a bit far,” Andrew told her.

“Do you want to try?” she asked the two. They looked at each other then back to Nala. They both nodded and she smiled happily. “That’s super sweet of you two to want to make him feel good. You just lay back and remember what I told you,” she told him. He groaned at her, unsure of how to feel. 

“...What do we do?” asked Shad. Nala thought for a moment and gently picked up the poochyena before placing her like Zari was moments ago. She had her paws on his thighs and was directly in front of his erection. He could feel her breathing on him curiously as she sniffed, unsure of what was there. Nala then picked up the vulpix and did the same, but on the opposite side. Nala then climbed between his legs where she too wereas eye level.

“All you do is lick, that’s all,” she told them. “Like this,” she said with a smile. Leaning in, she took another long lick, sending shivers up his spine. Almost immediately, the two other pokémon followed suit. Andrew could tell a difference in how the two were. Shad wanted to imitate Nala in how quick she was while Crim seemed more unsure and wanted to go slow. “Keep doing that,” she told them. 

Nala pulled her head back and let the two young pokémon continue their licking. It was an incredibly odd feeling to have them both lick in different ways but he enjoyed it, oddly enough. It was wrong but boy did it feel right to have them do it. He couldn’t place why but he liked the way their inexperienced tongues lapped away at him. If he had Zari in Nala’s place, he felt this could have been one of the best things ever.

Andrew felt the two were quickly getting into the swing of things. Wanting to add to it, Nala gently rubbed a paw along where they weren’t licking, wanting to stimulate him as well. She found it hard to keep her paws off him. Andrew didn’t mind of course. In fact, he was beginning to enjoy the idea of sex anytime. 

Sighing contently, Andrew rested a hand on each of the small pokémon. He could tell he was definitely enjoying it as time went on. The more he enjoyed it, the more even Crim even enjoyed it. She quickly picked up on his enjoyment and wanted to make him happier. “Are we doing good?” Shad asked him.

“You’re doing great. Don’t stop now,” Nala answered for him. He hated admitting it but he really was. The poochyena nodded excitedly and went back to licking. She even saw Nala touching him with a paw and decided to do the same, adding another feeling of pleasure for him. Crim, not wanting to be left behind, decided to as well. 

“This is great…” Andrew said with a sigh. 

“Something tells me Andrew likes you little girls…” Nala teased him. He wanted to argue but something told him she wasn’t entirely wrong. He didn’t know if it was the cuteness of them or if it was the inexperience or some other third thing. He just knew she wasn’t entirely wrong. It just made him feel bad he was doing this. But then again, they aged different, so maybe in human years, they were much older. 

The two pokémon giggled in response to Nala. Andrew began to gently buck his hips against the two pokémon. Nala sensed what was coming and ceased her rubbing. She placed a paw on both of his hips, holding him in place. He knew what was coming, as did she. He knew it was about to get extra messy and he felt that might be a bit too far much for him. Letting them do this was one thing, but making a mess on them seemed like something he shouldn’t do.

“Alright girls, get ready. He’s about to be really happy…” she told the two. Andrew closed his eyes, letting the pleasure take over. With his eyes closed, Andrew was able to focus more on what was going on. Shad was much messier and rough with her licks. He felt her saliva trailing down his shaft after each lick. Crim on the other hand was much more gentle and even felt like she was planting the tiniest of kisses on his shaft everyafter he time she licked him. It was cute but he loved it more than words could described.

Andrew’s body continued to try and fight against Nala’s paws holding him down but she was much too strong. After one last lick from the two of them, Andrew’s mind went virtually blank as the pleasure wracked his mind. He sighed loudly as his orgasm hit him where his seed began to spill out onto the two pokémon. “Woah!”

“W-what’s this stuff?” they both asked.

“Come on girls, keep going. That’s good,” she told them. Doing what they wereas told, they continued their licking, helping Andrew ride out his orgasm even longer. He was extra sensitive and the way they licked helped it last longer. Without a doubt, this beat his time with Nala and Fuli, and it pained him to say that. 

Andrew panted heavily as his pent-up orgasm began to die down. He didn’t realize it until now but the short time with Zari really got him all hot and bothered and with these two getting him off, it really made it better. The more it began to die down, the more he became sensitive to the two. “O-okay… you can stop now…” he told them. 

“No, not yet. They’ve made a mess and need to clean you off first. Girls,” she told them. 

“Okay.”

“Yes ma’am,” the two pokémon said. Andrew’s eyes slowly opened where he was met with the two pokémon gently licking as his lap and legs, cleaning off the semen from his body. When he was as clean as he’d get, the two backed away and sat down. Andrew felt incredibly unsure of what just happened, and even more when he saw their cute, little faces covered in his cum. It was hot beyond words, but so wrong… right?

“D-did we do good?” Crim asked Nala, looking up to her. She shook her head.

“No, come here. Let me clean you,” she told them. The two nodded where she began licking their faces clean, making sure Andrew watched as she did. He knew what she was implying and he hated it. “You did a very good job. I think Andrew is super happy.”

“Yay! But… what was that stuff that came out?” Shad asked her curiously.

“I’ll explain to you later,” she told them.

“Is it normal for it to taste good?” Crim now asked curiously.

“Sometimes it does taste good, sometimes it doesn’t. Andrew tastes really good, doesn’t he?” she asked them while smirking to him. They nodded quickly in response.

“Is it bad to eat?” Crim then asked. “I kind of want more…” Nala laughed at the two while Andrew looked around embarrassedly.

“You know, I think I have an idea,” Nala told them.

“Oh no…” Andrew mumbled.

“I think you should teach the cubs with me,” Nala told him. He looked at her as if she was joking. “I’m serious. Andrew, what you did with Zari really shows who you are. Then this? I think they really like you and would benefit from you teaching them these things.”

“I’m sorry, what do you mean these things?” he asked her.

“About sex. You haven’t once told them no and you liked doing it each time. A lot of parents try to shelter their cubs from the idea and if you were the one teaching instead of just me, I think it’d open a lot more possibilities for the tribe as a whole,” she told him. 

“What’s sex?” Shad asked now.

“See? That’s my point. She’s old enough to have a mate of her own but has no idea. We need someone like you to do it. What do you say?” she asked him. “Would you two like if he became a teacher?”

“Yeah! It’d be super fun if he was our new teacher!” Shad told him.

“I want Andrew to be my teacher. Class would be more fun!” answered Crim.

“I’m sorry Nala, but I’m not sure on this myself. It’s… a weird thing for me to have just done that and-.”

“There’s two things that can happen, Andrew,” she interrupted. Andrew eyed her curiously. “It’s you teach the cubs and answer questions as they come or you walk throughout the tribe with nothing to do and both males and females constantly trying to get you to bless them. You’ll be lucky to ever get a break because tomorrow is when class starts again. It’s entirely your choice as I won’t force you but I think the choice is easy. Besides… I think you’ll even get rewards for it like you just did…” she winked. Andrew sighed, knowing she was right.

“I fucking hate you… What would I be teaching?” he asked her. 

“Whatever feels right. If one has a question, we discuss it. Play it by ear. So, you want to?”

“...I guess I have no choice…” he said with a sigh. Nala smiled happily at him.

“Thank you, Andrew. Really, thank you. This means so much to me as I see it benefiting the tribe as a whole,” she said as she began nuzzling him happily. 

“Yeah… yeah…”

“Oh! We almost forgot!” Shad yelled out. The two looked over to her. “Daddy said he wants to talk to you, Andrew. He said it’s super important. Will you go talk to him?”

“He said it’s about us. He seemed super worried but we don’t know why,” Crim told him. Andrew wondered why but nodded.

“Yeah, sure. When I can,” he told them. They both smiled.

“Why don’t you two head on him. We’ll be there soon to talk. But first,” Nala stood up and took a few steps towards where they’d be heading. “Crim, Shad, come here,” she told them. The two cubs ran over to her and she pointed out, “Look that way,” she said. They both did as told where she gently pushed their upper halves down with their behinds raised high. Andrew watched as she gently rubbed the two cubs butts, putting emphasis on their tiny slits. “See that, Andrew? All yours…” she winked before nudging the two on home.

“Oh my God, did you have to do that?” he asked her in disbelief.

“You know it. Get your pants on and let’s go,” she laughed at him. She knew he liked it and hated it. He just physically could not keep himself from looking. And he loved the sight of the two pokémon and their damp slits. They were excited from what they were doing but didn’t understand it. 

“This is such a fucking weird island…”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commission I forgot to re-upload for James on Discord.
> 
> I'm also giving away a story in my Discord once we reach 100 members. You should come join! It's a small and growing community of like-minded people. Here's the link -> https://discord.gg/hwUJNAs

It didn’t take them long to get to Shad and Crim’s home. They lived pretty close to where they already were so the walk was quick. It also helped Andrew out when he saw the two sitting patiently in front of the home with a pokémon between them, a mightyena to be exact. Andrew knew mightyena to be super ferocious and pack-oriented pokémon but, upon closer examination when they got nearer, he saw this one had a super gentle demeanor to it. The pokémon was very well groomed for being wild, even with all the paint on its body. He had to admit that, regardless of the pokémon’s gender, which he assumed to be male since Shad and Crim mentioned their dad wanting to speak to him, it was a rather good looking one. 

“That’s their dad, Onyx. Shad and Crim are his babies and he spoils them beyond words. I think you’ll really, really like him,” Nala told Andrew. “He’s a really nice pokémon, especially for mightyena standards.”

“He looks like he would be,” responded Andrew. He was happy to know he was right about his assumption of the pokémon being male. To him, that showed he was quick to pick up on things, which he felt he’d need in this place. “Wonder why he’d need to talk to me though…”

“Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” she told him. He nodded and not long after, they were there. Crim and Shad quickly swarmed him and jumped up to him, stretching up and gently scratching his legs, begging to be pet. He smiled and rested a hand on their heads, patting them gently. ”Told you they like you… it’s not for nothing…” she mumbled.

“Nala, Andrew,” the mightyena said as he stood up before bowing. He stayed that way for a moment before standing back up fully. “Thank you for coming, it means a lot. Come, come in so we may talk,” he told them. 

“Please, don’t bow to me,” Andrew told Onyx. The mightyena quickly shook his head with a smile as he led the two in. 

“Sorry, you deserve it. You’ve done so much for us that you deserve the respect,” Onyx told him. Shad and Crim bolted past them and to where Andrew assumed they’d be talking. It was a small table made of rock with berries sitting on it. The two small pokémon jumped on top of the table and sat patiently where the others took seats around it with Nala sitting next to him.

“I haven’t done anything but there’s no sense in arguing… I can’t ever seem to win,” he said with a small shrug. The idea of trying to fight it quickly faded from his mind since he knew he’d not be getting anywhere. Everything was coincidental and they were blowing it way out of proportion. 

“You saved many of my friends’ lives… you’ve brought back Shadow from Death and yet you say you’ve done nothing? Andrew… please, you don’t realize what good you’re bringing us. Sincerely, thank you. Anything you ever want, please do not hesitate to ask. Food, a place to stay, sex, anything. You name it, I’ll-”

“No offense, Onyx, but I don’t swing that way,” Andrew told the mightyena. He immediately nodded in response.

“No, no offense taken! But regardless, it doesn’t even have to be with me. Anything you need, just tell me.”

“I mean… if it’s not you, then who…” Andrew trailed off.

“Andrew you dense…” Nala grumbled. He looked over to her then saw her nod to both Shad and Crim. The realization hit him like a train right after.

“Oh… uh…”

“Anyways, I guess you want to know what I wanted to talk about, right?” the mightyena asked. Andrew nodded, wanting to get off the topic of sex with his cubs. “Right, so, I’ll start off simple. Andrew, I know what you did with Fuli and Nala. Practically everyone does. I know what you did with Zari, and I know what you did with my daughters,” he began. Andrew’s heart skipped a beat when he realized he was already caught and probably about to get chewed out. “I can smell your scent all over them. Was it good? Did they satisfy you? Please, be honest.”

“He loved every second of it. They did a super good job and I think they liked playing with him,” Nala answered for Andrew. He was super thankful that she was able to say it for him. He couldn’t deny liking it but it made him super uncomfortable. Maybe eventually he could admit it, but not yet. “Girls, did you enjoy making him feel good?”

“Yeah! I felt… weird after and while I did but it was super fun! Can we again?” Shad answered with a question.

“It was… different but I liked seeing him happy,” Crim answered right after. Andrew couldn’t help but blush at the two. 

“I’m so, so glad. Andrew, thank you for blessing them with your graciousness. Please, any time you want to, please come here for them. Every time you do, it is a blessing to us and will give them a good life knowing God himself wanted them. I think they’d really like it, too,” Onyx said with one of the happiest smiles he’d ever seen.

“Why do you want me to? Like… I know you said a blessing and good life and whatever but…” Andrew trailed off confusedly.

“You are our God, Andrew. We keep saying it. When you like one of us enough to mate with us, you’re giving us good fortune. You like us enough to do that. You’re teaching them how to be an adult and what life is like. It’s… hard to explain but it means more than words could ever describe,” Nala did he best to explain. Andrew slowly nodded, sort of getting what she meant.

“Shad, Crim,” Onyx spoke to the two. They both turned to him curiously as he patted in front of him. “Turn around.”

“Oh not again…” he mumbled. Just like he thought, the two cubs were turned so their behinds were facing him. Onyx then brought a paw up and parted the vulpix’s tails, showing off her incredibly wet behind. His eyes immediately went to Shad’s right after where it was just as wet. He felt so, so wrong to enjoy the sight but he couldn’t help it.

“Look, Andrew. I see your discomfort but realize something. They are old enough to mate and trust me, I trust you with them. You won’t hurt them intentionally. But look at them. They’re wet and they’re ready to be mated. I mean…” Onyx trailed off and brought a paw to Crim’s backside. Andrew watched as the mightyena’s claw slowly ran along the vulpix’s slit, where she shivered in response. “She wants to be touched. She’s ready to be and I trust you. I’d rather you be their first than some creep who forces themselves on their mate…”

“I’m flattered you trust me. You have some beautiful girls, sure, but I’m not forcing them into it. I’d be no better than what you just described… as tempting as it may be…” he trailed off with a sigh. Onyx nodded to him in response.

“I understand entirely. I just… I want them to be happy. They like you, you like them. I’m… I’m not sure what you did with them… well, okay, I know exactly what you did but I mean like… I don’t know if they offered or what. But I think if you asked, they’d be happy to. Just… please consider it?” he asked.

“Well, here’s something,” Nala spoke up. Both he and Onyx looked to the pyroar curiously. “Tomorrow when classes start, Andrew is going to be teaching. With what happened to Zari and how fast she spread that around and now these two… it just feels right for him to teach a sex education. A lot of parents here have sheltered them from the idea of mating and… well, it’s pretty dumb. They’re old enough to have mates yet they hide the whole thing from them. He’s opened up three already to the idea so it made sense for him to.”

“Oh! Maybe you could use them as examples?” Onyx suggested hopefully. “Like, if you wanted to try something or needed a way to explain better to the others, you could use them to show! Yes! I like that!” Onyx exclaimed happily. The mightyena had the happiest look on his face about the idea. 

“Umm… I mean…”

“It’s a good idea,” Nala told Andrew. “We’ll consider it. Feel free to drop them off in the morning,” Nala told Onyx. He nodded enthusiastically to the two. “For now, I think we should go. We’ll need all the sleep we can get tonight.”

“Andrew?” Crim spoke up. Andrew looked to the vulpix as her and Shad slowly walked up. The two sat in front of him with curious looks. “When… when we made you feel good, we both started to feel… weird. Like, in a good way. Now our butts are all wet. When daddy touched me to show you, it felt really good and… Zari told us you helped her feel good too. Can… will you do that with us too? Please?”

“Oh jeez… Uhh… I don’t know girls. I just…” Andrew sighed.

“Not tonight,” Nala told the two. They looked over to Nala and saw she was serious. Their ears drooped sadly but they eventually nodded. “Why not give him a hug before we leave? Maybe another time he will or maybe he will teach it in class. Is that okay?” 

“Okay…” the two said dejectedly. He saw they both really wanted what he did with Zari and he felt kind of bad for them. However, there was a better time and he would really like it if it wasn’t around their dad. 

“Yeah, another time. For now, I’ll give you both a little advice. You don’t need me to do it. What your dad did, Crim? You can do that yourself. Just use your paw and rub yourself down there. It may take a while but it’ll help. Tomorrow, I’ll answer any questions you have. Is that a deal?” he told her a while a smile. She thought for a moment.

“But… how? Can you help me? I promise that’s all,” Crim asked him. He looked to Nala for advice but she stayed still, letting him do what was right. If he wanted them to wait, he could. With a sigh, he gave in. 

“Here, just… Shad, lay down. Crim, watch,” he told her. The two did as told. Shad came closer before laying down. Crim watched intently as her sister laid down with her head close to Andrew’s belly. He brought his hands up where he held the poochyena with one hand and rested the other on her belly. “Onyx, are you sure this-.”

“Yes, yes! Please, continue! I’m honored to see you teaching my children this way. Please, continue,” he said happily. Andrew nodded in response. He then gripped one of Shad’s paws and brought it between her legs. 

“Just do this, that’s all,” he told Crim. She watched as he began to gently rub her paw along the top of her slit, focusing on where the small poocheyna’s clit should have been. Moments later, he felt the poochyena stiffen when he found that spot. “Did that feel good? Right here?” he asked Shad, who nodded frantically. 

“Yeah! A lot!”

“Good. Focus on rubbing there and you’ll be good. If you want, you could even help each other by rubbing that spot for the other. So instead of you rubbing there on yourself, you could rub Crim there, Shad, and she could do it for you. It might even be fun for you,” he said with a smile to the two. He brought his hand from Shad’s paw where she rolled back over and stood up quickly.

“Okay! Thank you! Come on, Shad!” Crim said excitedly. The poochyena nodded just as quickly before the two dashed off to another part of the small house.

“Well… fuck…” Andrew mumbled. He hated to say it but, yet again, he was hard just from the small action.

“I know what that was about,” Nala said with a teasing giggle. “Don’t worry, we’ll get you all fixed up when we get home, deal?”

“As much as I’d love that, I’m done for the night. I just… want to go to sleep,” he said with a confused sigh. The day was so weird to him.

“Okay, okay. I understand, you’re sleepy. But you better stay in bed tonight… I don’t want to wake up and worry about where you went. Besides, I wanna wake up in your arms tomorrow,” Nala said with a smile. Andrew rolled his eyes at her, making her giggle. “We’ll think on what you said, Onyx. Thanks for having us in your home.”

“No, no! Thanks for coming and listening. And Andrew, thanks again. Consider my offer because, after that, I know they want you now,” he said with his own small grin. Andrew sighed in response. After a few moments, he and Nala stood up and, after saying good-bye to the mightyena, left his home.

The two went straight to Andrew’s home. They were quiet the entire time. Walking to his room, Andrew collapsed onto his bed with a massive, content sigh. He rolled over and looked up, only to see Nala standing in the doorway. “Well? Are you going to come lay down or not?”

“Do you want me to sleep with you? I understand if not,” she asked him. He looked at her confusedly.

“All fucking day you’ve been teasing me. Both sexually and non. Now when it comes to bed, you draw the line?” he asked her in disbelief.

“Because you’ve voiced being okay with sex and never with-.”

“Nala be quiet and come lay down. I’m tired and confused and don’t want to be alone. I’ve said that already,” he told her with a sigh.

“Are you sure you want me to and not one of the others? What about Shadow? I’m sure she-.”

“If you don’t get in this bed in the next five seconds, I will swim off this island. The choice is yours,” he told her. She saw he was serious but couldn’t help but smile brightly. He really wanted her to stay with him and that made her happy. So she quickly ran over to him and climbed into bed with him and laid down next to him.

“See? Was that so difficult?” he asked her. “I will tell you one more time, I don’t want to be alone. I don’t care what you say but I don’t belong here and being alone… it kind of frightens me. I don’t care if it’s you or someone else, I just don’t want to sleep here by myself. You trust me, so I trust you. Now please, let me hold you and go to sleep. I feel like I’ll need the energy for tomorrow…”

Nala laughed at him loudly. She liked this small side of Andrew. She liked him showing some kind of authority and voicing what for her to do. That was something she could definitely get used to. Doing as she was asked, she silenced up and snuggled as closely as she could to him. The large feline laid so the two were facing each other where they both wrapped their arms around each other. Andrew tried to pull her close but, instead, he was pulled closer to her. He tried to fight it for a second but soon came to enjoy the feeling of being Nala’s small teddy bear. Moments later, she heard him snoring lightly, already out like a light. “I’m so, so lucky…”

LINEBREAK

Both Andrew and Nala slept soundly that night. The two kept each other warm and cozy the whole night. Nala didn’t do much sleeping as she found herself just watching him the whole night. She liked to watch him sleep so comfortably against her. Every time he’d start to stir, she’d pull him back close and he’d immediately stop. She felt like it must have been some kind of protective thing he was looking for subconsciously. So every time he felt her large, feline frame around his own, he felt safe and was able to relax. She thought it was because of what he said about not wanting to be alone here.

Eventually, the night turned to the early morning where the sun began to rise. She had to get Andrew up earlier than normal to get him some breakfast, which he would need for the day ahead of him. However, waking him seemed super difficult to do because he looked so peaceful. Somehow, during the night, he began using her paw as his pillow. He looked so happy that she didn’t even want to wake him. She thought that so much that she even considered holding off the class for an extra hour to just let him stay there. However, she couldn’t do that - not to the cubs.

With a mighty yawn, Nala used her paw to gently shake Andrew. He stirred and groaned but eventually his eyes fluttered open. She immediately smiled upon locking eyes with him. With him awake, she gently rubbed her paw up and down his shoulder and arm before pulling him back against her. He rolled to his side and laid with his back against her. “Good morning. Sleep well?” she asked.

“Incredibly, thanks…” he said with a yawn. 

“I’m glad. I really didn’t want to wake you but we need to get some breakfast. Classes start soon,” she told him. He groaned in response, making her laugh at him. “Come on, don’t give me that. I have other ways to wake you up, if you’d like?” she offered. Andrew knew exactly what that meant but decided against it entirely.

“Thanks, but no thanks. I feel like, for some odd reason, that’ll be happening later. I just… don’t know why,” he said with a final yawn. He slowly pulled himself free from her grasp and sat up before scooting to the edge of the bed. He stretched forward where he immediately felt the large lioness’ head against his shoulder. He smiled and brought a hand up before rubbing the top of her head where she nuzzled into him happily.

After a few minutes of morning cuddles from behind, Andrew stood up, Nala following suit. She led him out of his home and back down the stairs and to where breakfast was served the previous morning. The same pokémon handed out bowls of berries to them, smiling happily and graciously to Andrew as they did. He’d smile and nod to them, making them happy. “Hey, Nala. While we eat, mind walking with me? I told Shadow I’d check on her in the morning so I’d like to while I have the energy.”

“Of course. But you’re feeding me as we go,” she told him. He nodded and the two walked to the sick area. With it not being too far away, they got there rather fast. The first thing Andrew noticed was how empty it was. When he first got there, the beds were lined with not one being empty. Now? It was only the liepard he’d been with before…

“Wow. So I was right…” he mumbled. Shadow’s head immediately popped up when she heard him. She turned to him and he saw an excited look on her face. 

“Andrew!” she exclaimed. She immediately stood up from the bed where he quickly ran over to her after setting their breakfast down. However, she was standing with no problem at all. In fact, she even ran over to him, happily showing him just how well she was doing. He was even more shocked to see, and feel, her jump into his arms. 

She told him she was doing better than ever and she was up moving a lot more. She said she was sore and somewhat dizzy from time to time but she was told it’s just because she wasn’t used to being up and about still. So, she had to walk around a bit to get used to it again. When the dizziness stopped happening, she would be free to go. To help that come quicker, she helped the zangoose and leafeon whenever they needed help, which wasn’t often. 

“I’m glad you’re doing better!” he said with a smile as he gently pat her head. She leaned into the touches, purring loudly as she did. 

“I have a lot of plans for when I’m finally out of here. I can’t wait for them to finally start,” said Shadow. He was curious what they were but she continuously told him not to worry since they’ll be nothing bad. He shrugged it off and trusted she’d do what she knew was best. After a few more minutes of talking and eating together, Andrew and Nala had to leave. Shadow voiced not wanting him to but she knew he had to. Once more, the liepard asked him to visit her in the morning and he humbly agreed. He liked knowing he had someone look forward to seeing him.

With that, Andrew and Nala left and headed back to the main, central building of the tribe. They dropped off their bowls, which were now empty, and walked to one of the side rooms. He remembered Nala mentioning this being the classroom. Just like when he got there, tiny desks were lined in the room. “I really hope you’ll be helping me get into the swing of things,” Andrew said to Nala.

“I’ll be right by you the entire time. One thing you need to do is set your foot down with them. No doubt they’ll ask you all kinds of questions so if it’s something you feel is best not discussed today, tell them. However, since this is your first one, I feel you should be open about a bunch,” Nala told him. He nodded slowly as she led him to the front of the class before sitting down and patting the ground next to him. He sat down next to her and the wait began. 

One by one, the cubs began coming to their class. Most of them were rather small like Zari, Shad, and Crim, but then there were some larger ones. Andrew noted a flaaffy, miltank, and even a ponyta coming to the class. “I thought that you said they were all young? That one can’t be young…” he whispered to Nala as he nodded to last one to enter the class. She was a huge canine, orange and black in color. “Like… that arcanine can’t be young…”

“She can, and she is. She’s actually one of the youngest. Evolution doesn’t determine age, Andrew. Sometimes a pokémon will evolve way before they should, and that happens quite often. Blaze was just exposed to a Fire Stone we had laying around… kind of my fault,” Nala couldn’t help but say with a chuckle. She saw the curious look on his face. “We just stumbled upon a large vein of stones in the Earth. We didn’t properly store them and she got ahold of one… And… yeah, you see what happened.”

“Nice one,” he said with a grin. 

“Oh hush, it was a mistake,” she told him while shaking her head. “Oh, fair warning, all the cubs today are female. Be ready for that, I suppose,” she told him. He looked at her as if she was serious but saw just how serious she was.

“You were going to tell me that… when? Why didn’t you mention it earlier?” he asked her.

“Hey… Andrew?” a voice called out. Both Nala and Andrew turned to the voice. Standing next to them was another arcanine. “I uh… I don’t know how to go about this so just… I’ll be blunt. My daughter, Blaze, the arcanine over there… show her some love. She’s… ever since she evolved, she hasn’t been the same pokémon she once was. She needs your blessing and it’d mean the world to me if you helped her. Would you do that for me? Please?”

“I’ll… see what I can do? Maybe not today since this is my first time here and I have no idea what to expect but… we’ll play it by ear. I’d really rather like to learn about them, if that’s fine,” he told the arcanine. She nodded quickly, understanding his reasons.

“Yes, of course! Thank you!” she told him before backing away slowly. Andrew didn’t really know how to react so he figured that was something he should have expected. He also should have expected other parents to do the same, but he didn’t. In fact, three others did the same. They all gave him reasons as to why they wanted their daughters to be “blessed”, but they were all pretty similar. There was some good that came out of it.

He learned the name of three of the cubs, who all went by the names Tally, Keona, and Gem. Tally was a salandit who was just beginning to figure out what her pheromones were, Keona was an older shinx who had a problem with power and needed someone to put her in her place, and then there was Gem. She liked being the center of attention and would usually stop at nothing to be that way. Gem had voiced wanting to know this human as he “seemed like fun to play around” and that he was nice to them already. 

Eventually, the whole class was filled. In total, he counted fifteen pokémon in the class. “I assume there’s many more?” he asked her.

“Yep. This is only the female portion of what I teach. With males, there’s a lot more. You’ll see soon enough. You ready?” she asked. Andrew took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Mind taking the reins in the beginning? Would help me tremendously.”

“Sure,” she told him. He felt her place a paw on his leg reassuringly. “Good morning class!” she called out to them.

“Good morning, Miss Nala!” they all said back. 

“I’m sure you all heard already but Andrew will be teaching us today, and maybe from now on. He will be teaching us things that your parents have been keeping hidden from you all,” she began telling the class. Andrew watched them intently and saw how focused they all looked. “For now, I’ll let him take over. Andrew?”

He took a deep breath and looked at the class. “Well… I’m not sure how to go about this. I’ve… never had to teach anyone things like that… let alone to a class. So, please, just bear with me. Umm…” he paused to think on what to say. “What… do I talk about?” he asked Nala.

“Whatever you want, Andrew. Whatever you feel-.”

“Nala, come on. Help me here and give me some way to start. Just to get started,” he told her. She thought for a moment before nodding.

“We’re gonna start planning out the classes. I guess we should have done that yesterday…” she said with a sigh. “Alright girls, I have a question for you. Raise your paw if your parents have ever given you the talk about sex and mating. We need to know what we’re dealing with,” Nala told the class. Sadly, not one of them raised their paw. 

“Have any of you ever been told it’s wrong to touch yourself in any way that only a male was supposed to?” Andrew then asked.

“Do you mean like you helped me feel good yesterday?” Zari called out to him. He nodded to her in response.

“Yes, just like that,” he answered her.

“You made her feel good? How?” one of the cubs asked him next.

“Mommy and daddy said I should wait for someone else to do it,” another told him. 

“But has anyone ever said it’s wrong to do that, or have you ever been in trouble for doing it?” he asked again. This time, a few of them raised their paws. He sighed and nodded. “Okay… Well, I guess I know where I’m starting…” he mumbled. 

“Good. All yours,” Nala said. 

“Well, I want you all to know that it is not wrong at all to do that. In fact, you should be exploring your bodies at your age. I’m… not too versed in the aging process of pokémon but I hear you’re all at the age to be looking for a mate,” Andrew began. He closely observed the pokémon, watching for any sign of curiosity or disinterest in them. Thankfully, they were all listening intently.

“Like you showed Shad and I last night?” Crim asked him.

“Yes, exactly like that. I assume you two took what I said and tried it yourselves?” he asked the vulpix and poochyena. The two nodded quickly in response to him. He couldn’t help but laugh at them. “Good. And did you have fun?”

“I did! We learned lots from it!” Crim answered.

“What did you learn?” he asked the two.

“Well… we learned we don’t like to do it ourselves… We like it when someone else does it,” Shad began explaining. He nodded as she continued, “Umm… We didn’t really do a lot last night because we got super sleepy but we learned that if we do it long enough, touch each other, we feel really, really, really good then… get messy.”

“What do you mean by messy? Did you both get wet between your legs?” he asked them. Again, they nodded. This time, however, Zari spoke up.

“Oh! That’s… that… That was an orgasm, right?! That’s what you said it was! That happens when you feel extra good. Right?” she asked him. He laughed and nodded at her enthusiasm. 

“That’s right, Zari. I’m assuming that is what happened.”

“Is that what you had last night? You know, when we kept licking you and then that white stuff came shooting out?” Shad asked now.

“That’s correct. What I had was an orgasm,” he answered her. He paused once more to think on how to explain everything. “See, there’s many different ways you can help yourself, or others, feel that way. There’s licking, using paws, tails… all kinds of things. However, sex, or mating as you call it, is the best. It shows trust between both parties that you won’t do something they don’t like. But hold on, before we get into that, we need to back up.”

“Are you going to help us feel good like you did with Zari?” one of the pokémon, a litleo to be exact, asked him.

“Uh… I mean not right now. I think that-.”

“I think it’d be fun! If you do, can I help show it?” another spoke up. He turned to the voice and saw it was a zangoose who had her paw raised excitedly. He couldn’t help but think she was an incredibly good looking pokémon.

“I’m not going to right now. Today, we’re going to just talk and get the basics understood. Anyways-.”

“Shad and Crim told us that white stuff that came out of you tasted good! Can we try?” another asked. He sighed and turned to the pokémon, whom happened to be a buizel. “Do we have to make you feel good to be able to? I’ll do it!” 

“Oh my lord…” he mumbled quietly and embarrassedly. “No, you’re not going to. There’s things we have to get in line first. If you listen, maybe that will happen. Deal?” he told them. They all nodded quickly and gave him their full attention. “Finally…” he mumbled. 

“Good, put your foot down. If show you’re serious, they’ll be serious. But keep in mind they’re also learning and this is new to them. So they’ll all have a lot of questions. Maybe you could have that be the class today? Is just a bunch of questions?” suggested Nala. He thought for a moment before nodding.

“That might be best but I have one thing I do want to discuss first.” She nodded and gave him the floor once more. After a deep breath, he began talking about the biggest thing when it came to mating and sex: consent. He told them that all parties involved need to say it’s okay to do. If one says to stop, then they stop. There is nothing else to discuss about it.

Of course, there were questions like if it was bad if they didn’t and he quickly answered that by saying it was wrong. They didn’t fully understand the concept of rape as it was in their instincts that a male would claim a female in heat but that was something he personally didn’t like. He felt this could be an important change that could come, especially with this new generation of pokémon growing up. 

Andrew was happy at how quickly they picked up on the idea. Though curious, they did seem to like the idea of having someone ask and say it was okay to do anything. He explained that consent can make it even better because it shows everyone is interested and can enjoy it more.

“Did I give you consent when you helped me feel good yesterday?” Zari asked him curiously.

“Yes, that was consent. You asked me to help you because you were hurting. I hope it did help you,” he told her. 

“It helped me a lot! I feel so much better but… I want to feel that again. Can we maybe do it again?” she asked him hopefully. He watched as her tail wagged side to side excitedly as she talked about it.

“I’m glad it did, but not right now. We’re teaching,” he told her. She had a somewhat sad look on her face but then nodded. 

“What about us? Was what you did consent? When we licked you down there?” Shad asked.

“Yes, that was consent.”

“Where did you lick him?” Zari asked the two curiously. 

“Just below his belly! We went looking for him because our daddy needed him and we found Miss Nala licking him. We… didn’t say it but something smelled really strong and she showed us what she was doing since it looked like it was making him feel good so we asked if we could do it too and she said yes! Then this tasty stuff came out and he was happy!” Crim answered happily. She had a proud smile on her face as she did.

“What did it look like? Where you licked?” the zangoose answered curiously.

“Uh… it was long and… it felt a little weird. But I liked it and it was fun and it made him feel good,” answered the vulpix.

“No it doesn’t,” the shinx spoke up. The class looked to her as she spoke up, “My daddy has something small below his belly. It’s not big and I never see Mommy licking him! You didn’t do that!”

“Yes we did! Really! And when we did, he felt good!” Shad said.

“They did,” Nala spoke up. The three of them looked to her as she spoke, “There’s no reason to argue. What they’re talking about is a males penis. One thing about male’s is that it is comes in sorts of sizes. Sometimes, a male has a big one and sometimes they have small ones. Everyone is different. Andrew just so happens to be a bit on the bigger side…” she said while grinning to him.

“Nala please…” he mumbled, really not wanting to go there.

“Can we see it?” asked one of the cubs.

“Well… I don’t know. Maybe in-.”

“Why do they get to see it and not us? You got to help Zari feel good but you won’t help us feel good or show us what it feels like? That’s not fair!” the shinx spoke up once more. He quickly realized she was going to be the somewhat troublesome one of the class just by how she spoke. “Mommy and Daddy always says that sharing is good to do! So share with me!”

“I don’t think that-.”

“Hold on, Andrew,” Nala interrupted him. He eyed her curiously as she spoke, “Remember in the beginning how you mentioned different ways to please a male? Maybe this will be good? If they haven’t been given the talk, then they genuinely don’t know. I think showing them what one looks like could be a good thing.”

“...You really think it would be? Or are you just saying that to get me to show them my junk like you would?” he asked her seriously. She shook her head at him.

“I’m being entirely serious. It’ll show them what one looks like and then we can explain what it is when a male is hard. I’m not doing this to get you going in any way. Trust me, okay?” she explained to him. He thought deeply for a minute. He didn’t want to admit but she was right. If they’ve never been given the talk, then this would be the best course of action. It made sense.

“...Fine… Come closer,” he told them all. Without needing to be told twice, the class of girls got up from where they sat and walked over to him. He told them to sit before taking a deep breath. He looked them all over before sighing. He felt uncomfortable about it but knew it was not in a sexual way, but in fact a learning way. 

“...I can smell it again,” Shad spoke up as she sniffed the air.

“Is it normal for males to have that kind of scent to them?” asked the buizel. Nala nodded to them.

“It is. It’s part of how males show excitement. A natural scent is given off to help attract potential female mates. You picking up on the smell is a good thing,” explained the pyroar. “How does it make you feel?” she asked them.

“It… makes me feel kind of tingly. Is that bad?” answered the buizel.

“No, that’s good. What’s your name?” he asked the pokémon.

“My name’s Ren!” she answered.

“Good to meet you. Now, Ren, I have a question for you. You mention it makes you feel tingly. Can you stand up and show me?” he asked her. She looked to the other cubs before nodding. She stood up and used her paw to point between her legs. He saw that she was slightly damp down there but he was curious. “Are you always wet? You’re a Water-type, is that normal?” he asked her.

“Yeah. Mommy and Daddy, too. Why?” she asked curiously. He thought for a moment. “Does anyone else feel weird where she pointed?” he asked them all. A couple of the pokémon raised their paws up for him. He looked them over for a moment before sighing and pointing at the same zangoose from earlier. “What’s your name?”

“Missy! My name’s Missy!” she said with a smile to be called on. 

“Well Missy, I have a question for you. Do you wanna be an example for the class?” he asked her. Her face lit up excitedly before nodding. “Awesome. Come up here,” he told her. She quickly ran up and stood in front of him. “Come, sit down on your hands and knees facing me,” he told her. She cocked her head sideways curiously before doing as told. She took a deep breath as she laid her head in his lap.

“I thought you were-.”

“I was going to show them, but they mentioned feeling weird,” Andrew interrupted Nala. She was curious what he was going to do. “So, I feel it’ll be best to explain and show them what’s going on. You know, show them it’s normal to feel this way and how to help it, you know?” he told her. She nodded and smiled lightly.

“Sounds like a plan. How are you going to do it?” she asked.

“By explaining,” he answered simply. She didn’t know what that meant but decided to let him do what he wanted. He knew what would be best. “So, you girls mention feeling weird. This is normal,” he began explaining. He brought his hands to the zangoose’s butt and rested them on it. She sighed from his touch and leaned into it. “Missy, how do you feel when I touch you here?” he asked her as he gently squeezed her behind.

“I… I feel even more tingly. Not much, but I like it,” answered the zangoose. He nodded.

“See, there’s something a lot of you need to learn. When you feel that way, that means you’re either aroused, or becoming aroused. That’s a sign you’d like to mate with someone,” he explained to them. The zangoose squirmed lightly in his grip as her tail gently swayed side to side excitedly. “Well, mating is usually the best but there are ways to enjoy it without needing someone else.”

“Are you going to help me feel good?” asked Missy. 

“What… is that wet stuff on her butt?” asked one of the cubs. It was the shinx from earlier.

“Do you mean here?” he asked as he used one hand to trail along her slit. Missy squeaked in response to the touch. He felt her shiver lightly from it. Like he suspected, she was a tiny bit wet. Not much, but it was there.

“Yeah. That’s… good, right?” asked the shinx.

“That’s very good,” he answered.

“When he made me feel good, I was very wet!” Zari yelled out. “Like, the ground and my butt were very wet! But I felt really, really good!”

“That’s because you had an orgasm,” he told her. Andrews hand continued to gently stroke the zangoose’s slit. With each stroke came a heavy breath from her. He could feel his finger becoming slick from her juices. “Most times when a girl has an orgasm, this is what comes out, but a lot of it. It’s a way to help you mate by making you… How do I word it…” he thought for a moment. “Umm… slippery? I guess?” he shrugged. “It makes it easier for a male to penetrate and mate with you.”

“How did you help Zari?” one of the cubs asked him. “You said we don’t have to have someone else to do it. How can we do it ourselves?” He liked the way they all seemed so genuinely curious about themselves and how to enjoy themselves.

“Plenty of ways. Do you want to know how I helped her first or do you want to know how to help yourself?” he asked them. They stayed silent, making it hard for him to know what to do. 

“Why not tell them how?” Nala suggested. “Or… show? Actually, you could explain while showing? I’m sure they’ll pick up what to do,” he was told. He nodded to her in response.

“Right. Well, what I did is something called fingering,” he said. He held up two of his fingers to them all. The two were covered in her juices. “See how my finger is wet? That’s because she’s aroused and wants to feel good. Because my finger is wet with her natural lubricant, which all females produce, I’m able to help her. Zari was the same way.”

“Us too! You told us both how we could do it!” yelled Shad. He nodded to the two as he put his fingers against Missy’s slit once more where she tired to push back. 

“That’s right. I have a question for you all. Do you feel tingly down there? Do you feel wet?” he asked. Most stayed quiet and simply nodded. “If you would like to see how to feel good, take a paw and put it between your legs. Some of you may enjoy it, some may not. See where my finger is?” he asked. Again, they nodded and did as told. He then gently pushed his finger into the zangoose, getting a surprised gasp from her. “Gently rub along that area. It may feel good for you to.” 

With his finger inside Missy, Andrew waited to see what they all did. He didn’t realize he was doing it for himself, but Andrew was partly getting them to do it just so he could watch. Of course, he was wanting to teach them but in a part of himself he didn’t realize, he wanted to watch them learn what felt good. Each of them had a somewhat positive reaction, which was a good sign.

“Missy? How do you feel?” Andrew asked her.

“I… I don’t know. I can’t describe the feeling of being touched here. I… I like it. Is this all you did?” she asked him.

“No. See girls, there’s some things you can do to enjoy yourselves. Like I told Shad and Crim last night, and Zari before that if I remember correctly, you can always find someone to help you,” he told them. Slowly, Andrew began to pull his finger free before sliding it back in, making Missy shiver in response. “If you’d like, feel free to see if you like someone else to do it.”

Once more, he began to pull out before sliding in quicker. Most of the cubs didn’t look for someone else. The only one’s he saw do it were Shad and Crim. Instead, the others continued watching intently. “It’s good she has that coming out of her?” Ren asked him.

“Very,” he nodded. He smiled every time she shivered against his touch. “It means I’m helping her feel good. What’s even better is you can make your partner, or yourself, feel better if you do it faster. See, I’m going slow now but if I do it just a little faster…” he paused as he began to pick up his speed. Missy groaned out louder than before while leaning more against him. She continued to wiggle in place as he fingered her quicker than before. “...she enjoys it more. Right, Missy?”

“Yeah!” she answered quickly. “I feel so, so good. I-is this… normal?”

“Yep, it is. This is how Zari felt. This is what I did with her. See, she was actually hurting down here,” he continued explaining. He heard her whining as he continued his rubbing, making him smile. “Sometimes, depending on how long you feel aroused and how little you touch yourself, the tingling can start to hurt. This is when you should find someone to help you. Zari,” he called out to the eevee who was watching intently. “whenever you had your orgasm, how did you feel after?”

“So, so much better! I wasn’t hurting anymore and I actually slept good. Though I had to clean myself more than normal…” she answered him.

“Yeah… that’s the only thing about it. You do get really messy if you’re with someone,” he said with a chuckle.

“Wait, is that why you had Miss Nala help you? Were you hurting?” Shad asked.

“Well… not… really? See, something about sex and mating is that there are things that can arouse you. For me, helping Zari like I did aroused me. I like how she acted. Nala picked up on my arousal and offered to help me and I agreed. Then you two showed up,” he explained to them. Shad and Crim nodded slowly.

“Am… I arousing you?” Missy asked him. He looked down at her as she looked up slightly. He couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What we’re doing is arousing to me, yes. That is because the act of sex in general is arousing. The older you get, the more you will understand it. Small things can arouse you without you fully realizing it,” he told her. She groaned lightly again before laying her head back down. Andrew felt her claws digging into his thighs lightly. “You know how you feel really wet right now? You keep shaking? All these nice feelings?” he asked Missy.

“Y-yes… Am I aroused?” she answered him. He nodded.

“Yes, you are. You are all at the age where you should have been given the sex talk. So this is all new to you. The fun part is that there are many, many ways of having sex. This is one way, there’s actual sex, there’s mutual-masturbation…” he paused as he looked at the curious pokémon.

“What’s that?” the litleo asked him. With his free hand, he pointed to Shad and Crim, whom both had their hands between their legs while leaning against each other.

“What they’re doing. Masturbation is when you touch yourself to feel good, like they are. It’s a very, very healthy thing to do and I recommend you all try it when you’re alone. It’s a very good way to learn about your bodies,” Andrew continued explaining. “The funnest part is finding new ways to help your partner. Hands and fingers aren’t the only ways.”

“How else can we?” asked another pokémon. He saw the pokémon was a smaller-than-normal glameow.

“Mouthes, feet, paws, your tails… the possibilities are endless,” he answered her. “A lot of guys are super easy to please,” he said with a small chuckle.

“You’d all be surprised how little it takes to get him aroused,” Nala teased him. He rolled his eyes at her.

“A-Andrew?” Missy whimpered. His fingering never ceased throughout his explanation. He didn’t realize it, but a rather large pool of the zangoose’s excitement was right below her. “W-what’s this feeling?” she asked him through whimpered breaths.

“Alright everyone. Remember how I mentioned orgasms?” he asked them. They all nodded to him and watched intently. “Missy, I want you to not fight it. Let this good feeling take over, okay?” he told her. She continued whimpering against him as her body continued shaking. Andrew didn’t doubt she was a virgin and that she felt better than she ever had before. Her virgin walls held onto his finger tightly, not wanting it to come free. 

His motions continued for just a few moments later before the zangoose let out a loud groan. Her walls clamped down even harder as her orgasm hit. A large torrent of her juices came rushing out from within. The floor below her was quickly drenched in her juices. “This is what an orgasm is,” he explained as he continued fingering. Missy shook violently against him as the pleasure racked her brain. “This is what Zari went through.”

“Missy? How does it feel?” asked the Shinx. She gave out a simple groan in response. 

“I’ll answer for her. It feels really good. When this happens, you sort of lose the ability to think for a short time. Your whole body feels good. It doesn’t last too long. See how she stopped shaking? That means her orgasm is over,” he explained. Slowly, he pulled his finger free, bringing another slight moan from her. 

“You want to know what one of Andrew’s favorite things is?” Nala asked them. They all nodded quickly in response. “See, when a female has an orgasm, what comes out is usually very tasty. He likes the taste of us females, right? Go ahead, taste her,” Nala told him. He held his finger up for a moment before doing just that. In an instant, his finger was cleaned of the juices.

“Love it. Missy, how do you feel?” he asked her. She didn’t respond for a moment but eventually sat up enough to look at him.

“R-really good… I… Will you do it again?” she asked. He laughed at her and gently rubbed her back. 

“Not right now. Come on, head back to where you were sitting. You did a great job as the example,” he told her. He saw her smile happily before nodding. With his help, she stood up and slowly walked over to where she was originally before sitting down with a tired huff. 

“So, now you know what a females arousal and orgasm looks like,” he told them.

“But… what about a males?” asked one of the cubs. “You said you’d show us.”

“You did kind of say that…” Nala told him. He nodded in response.

“Yes, I did, and I will keep my word.” Andrew knew he was still aroused from what he just did but he knew it was best to show them. So he undid the button to his pants and quickly slid them down, exposing himself to them all. They all eyed his member curiously. “This is what an aroused male looks like. We get erections,” he explained to them all.

“Is that smell what we were smelling before you helped Missy?” Asked Ren. He nodded to her.

“Yes, I assume you smell it more now?” Nala asked her. Again she nodded.

“Yeah… a lot. Um… You’ve helped Missy and Zari… Could we help you? You said you’re aroused so maybe we could? You know, like Shad and Crim did!” asked the buizel. 

“Yeah! He really liked when we did and we liked helping!” exclaimed the poochyena. He laughed at them.

“No, no. Right now, we’re just learning,” he told them. 

“Well… that’s not fair…” Ren mumbled.

“What isn’t?” he asked her. He looked at Nala confusedly. She looked like she knew but didn’t say anything.

“You let them help you but you won’t let us. Why?” asked the buizel. The other pokémon seemed to agree. “They know what a males arousal feels like now… Why can’t we find out? Why can’t we help you? You said we’re old enough to have mates so let us help you mate!” 

“You are old enough but that doesn’t mean you’re ready. That’s why-.”

“But they’re younger than I am,” Ren said, pointing to the poochyena and vulpix. “If they can find out what a male feels like, then I can too.”

“I mean, I didn’t entirely agree to it. Nala kind of let them before I could say much,” he tried to tell them. However, with their age, they weren’t going to have it. He sighed, knowing there was no way he’d win this. “Could you help me out a little?”

“She is right, Andrew. Do you think it’d really hurt to at least let them find out what it’s like to touch a male?” she asked him. He couldn’t believe what she was suggesting. “Again, I’m not doing anything to put you in a weird position. I’m being serious. I’m always serious in class.”

“I just… Damn you and making sense, Nala… Fine,” he sighed in defeat. He knew it would be in their best interest to find out what a male was like when aroused. “If you would like to find out what a male feels like, you may.”

“Shad and Crim said they licked you down there! Can we do that?” Ren asked him curiously.

“Uhh…”

“You can either touch him or have one lick,” Nala answered. He looked at her and saw she was serious. “Only one lick like they did. Line up,” she told them. The class quickly did as told. Not shocking to him, the shinx was the first in line. “Just so we have names in order, you tell him your name before doing anything.”

“My name’s Keona…” said the shinx. She took a step closer before sniffing at him. Her eyes went wide as the scent became stronger the closer she got to his member. Curiously she took a long lick from the base of his shaft all the way up to his head. He couldn’t help but sigh in response. 

“See how he responded?” Nala spoke up as the next one stepped forward. “That was his way of showing enjoyment. 

“I… I don’t want to really lick him… He mentioned… other ways of touching. Like… our paws or tails. Can I do that?” asked the next cub. It was the litleo. 

“You may however you feel most comfortable,” Nala said. 

“Umm… My name is Nuria. I want to… use my tail. Okay?” she told him. He nodded and she turned around. She coiled her tail around his member and didn’t know what to do. “W-what now?”

“You move your tail up and down. That’s all,” answered Nala. Nuria nodded and did as told. For such a small pokémon, Nuria had an incredible amount of strength in her tail. She was slow, but her strength showed. 

“Like this?” she asked.

“Just like that,” Nala answered as she watched. “Alright, next one,” she said. Nuria let go, as much as he didn’t want her to, where the next came up. Or rather, the next pair. It was Shad and Crim. They both went to one side of him like before. 

“You know us!” the two giggled. He smiled at them both before they leaned in and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent. They both took a long lick along his entire length, sending shivers throughout his body. The two giggled, knowing they made him feel good before running back to their spot.

Replacing them was the buizel, Ren. “I have a question,” she said. She looked to Nala as she spoke, “I saw Mommy do something to Daddy. He really liked it. She sat on him but… never put it in her. It looked fun. Can I try it?”

“What… is she describing?” Nala asked curiously. 

“I think I know,” he said in response. He scooted down a tiny bit so he was partially laying down. “You may,” he gave the buizel permission. She smiled to him and climbed in his lap. She slowly lowered her slit on his crotch and slowly dragged herself across his length. “Is this what they did?” he asked as she slowly continued to rub her slit against him. She blushed in response, most likely enjoying the feeling.

“Yeah… It… it actually feels kind of good…” she said.

“That actually does feel nice,” Andrew told her. She smiled and nodded before standing up. After stepping over him, Ren turned to him with a happy smile.

“Do you think you would let me keep doing that? You said there’s a lot of ways for us to feel good and I want to see how good it can feel,” asked the buizel. Andrew and Nala both laughed at her.

“We’ll see about that, Ren,” Nala answered. The answer was good enough for her. She nodded and took off. One by one the cubs came and did what they wanted. Most were just curious pokes or prods with the occasional trying something new. However, the one that stuck out the most was the arcanine. While all she did was touch, the way she did was… so different and oddly enjoyable.

She was unsure but also wanted to look confident. Compared to the other cubs, her paws were massive. When she went in for the touch, her paw covered his entire member in long, soft fur. Then when she applied more pressure and rubbed, Andrew was tempted to just tell her to keep going from how good it felt. He could feel himself sliding between each of her paw pads and he almost believed she knew he enjoyed it just because it took a bit of prodding from Nala for her to stop.

Finally, it was time for the last cubs turn. She was a luxio. She had been quiet the whole time and observing. When she walked up, she gently scooted Andrew’s legs apart before laying down between them. Andrew looked at her curiously. “My name’s Lena. I’m not like them. I’m older and am currently looking for a mate. I’ve just… never experienced anything with a male before. So… I thought this would be a good idea,” she told him.

“Lena isn’t an adult, but she’s not a cub like them. She’s still in classes to find out what she wants to do for the tribe,” explained Nala. Andrew nodded and leaned forward before patting her head lightly. She leaned into the touch before she leaned forward. She took quite a few heavy sniffs of his smell, figuring out exactly what a male was like. After what felt like an eternity, the luxio leaned in closer and took a small lick.

It had to have been the tension between the two killing him because that one lick was, by far, one of the most relieving and satisfying things he’d had in quite a while. The gentle flick of her tongue was enough to show she was there, but not enough to send shivers. No, she was just testing the waters. The real lick came almost right after when she licked from the base of his shaft to the tip. That was the lick that sent shivers up his spine.

After she did, she looked up at him. The two locked eyes in an intense stare down, seeing what the other was going to do. She was older, but she was still a cub. Would it have been awkward to tell her to do it again? Or would it have been more acceptable? Andrew felt two paws rest on his legs as he thought. He saw they were both of the luxio’s. He wondered what she was doing and what that look that she was giving meant. 

Then he was answered.

Again, she licked him. This time, it was slow and methodical. When she got the positive reaction she was curious about, she did it again, and again, and again. “L-Lena… What are you doing? Only one…” he told her. Once more she looked up at him as she licked. She paused for just a moment to answer.

“You’re aroused. Your smell is heavy. I’m not a baby so I know what it means. You want help and I waited in line for my turn. If I didn’t like the feeling, I would walk away because I know someone else would do it,” the luxio began explaining. Once more she gave another lick. “But when you move against me, I enjoy it. It feels… good to know you like it. I doubted Shad and Crim, but I was wrong. Miss Nala?” The luxio now looked up to the pyroar.

“Yes?” 

“Missy was an example of how a female is when they are feeling good. Can I have permission to have one more lesson where we see what a male is like?” asked Lena. She then looked over to Andrew once more. “I mean… he likes feeling good. I can understand how he feels to a point and it’s not fun to hurt after being touched so little for so long. So… maybe I can help?”

“That’s very, very sweet of you, Lena. However, I don’t think-.”

“Yes,” Andrew interrupted Nala. The two looked at him, almost shocked he agreed so quickly. “S-she’s right, Nala. Maybe a lesson would be a good idea?” Nala looked at him in disbelief. However, she very quickly caught up on it. She knew what was going on and she found it funny. This wasn’t about the lesson. Not at all.

“Fine. We’ll give you another lesson. Go ahead,” Nala said, nodding to the luxio. Lena nodded appreciatively and turned back to Andrew. Once again, she took another lick. Andrew sighed contently in response. He didn’t care if this was some sick thing he was doing at this point. Being touched so much with no release really took a toll on anyone. “Well, didn’t expect a second lesson today. Oh well. So, we mentioned many ways to satisfy a male,” Nala said. She got up and scooted herself behind Andrew where he leaned against her. “Lena, come,” she said as she pat the ground on the side of Andrew.

Doing as told, Lena stood up and stepped over him. She immediately laid down when she could and went back to licking, not even missing a beat. “I had you move so the others can see what you’re doing. See class, there’s many ways to satisfy a male. They’re very easy to pleasure and all you need is your tongue. Look at how he’s responding,” she said.

Nala looking him over. He saw how happy he was right now and loved it. He was very quickly coming to terms with it all. It was hard for Andrew but he knew he was liking it. It all had to do with their innocence. He liked knowing something as innocent as the pokémon liked doing naughty things to him. It made it so much more enjoyable for him.

Once more, Andrew sighed as the luxio continued licking. He felt the saliva from the luxio slowly trickling down his shaft after each of her sloppy licks. He brought an arm up and gently rested a hand on the feline’s back and began petting her. Almost immediately she began purring positively. “See how he started contact with her? That’s a positive sign. It’s also a thing for a potential mate. It’s a mutual feeling. Think of it as a kiss, but not actually.”

“Can guys use their tongues on us?” asked one of the cubs. Nala nodded to the one who asked the question. It was Nuria, the litleo, who asked. 

“Of course they can. Maybe one day we could have him show one of you?” Nala suggested while turning to Andrew. Andrew blushed in response to her question and stayed Nala. She laughed at him before licking his cheek. “That’s another thing for you all to learn. Ask permission and wait for his response. See that question I asked him and how he blushed? Learn about your mate. Blushing is Andrew’s way of saying he would be okay with it. Of course, that’s not enough consent to do it, so if it does happen, we ask him again until he either says yes or no.”

“M-Miss Nala?” another spoke up. Andrew and Nala both looked up at the pokémon who spoke up. It was Missy once again. Instead of sitting down, she was slowly walking up to the two. She seemed… flustered for some reason.

“What is it, Missy?” Nala answered. She continued approaching before dropping to her knees on the opposite side of Lena. 

“Umm… I… I never got my turn. C-can I… ummm…” she trailed off. Andrew was entirely caught off-guard when she gripped his shaft and gently pulled it towards her and away from Lena. Unlike Lena though, Missy tried to engulf him in her maw. Andrew sighed loudly from the sudden feeling of the zangoose trying to get the taste of him.

“W-wow…” Andrew sighed. Nala smirked at him and turned to the class.

“So you all were curious about what Shad and Crim did. Well, here it is,” she said as she nodded to Lena and Missy. “Make sure you share him,” she told Missy. Missy pulled her head free from him and took an equally long lick right after. Lena looked like she didn’t want to be shown up so licked just as the zangoose did. In almost no time at all, the two were rapidly licking away, seeing who could do better for their human God. “How do you feel, Andrew? Could you describe it for the class?”

“It’s… it’s soothing. It’s nice to know you’re cared for and have pokémon… no, friends… who want to help you,” he answered her while looking down at the two. 

“What do you like about what they’re doing in particular? What is it that they’re doing makes it better for you? I’m sure they would like to know,” she told him while eyeing the class. He stayed silent for a moment, trying to bask in the feeling of the two different tongues against his bare flesh. 

“Well I know for one I’d like if you shut up and let me enjoy it…” he said quietly so only she could hear. She laughed at him before nuzzling into him, making him laugh as well.

“Gotta make it difficult for you…” she told him.

“For me… it’s the exoticness of it. I don’t have fur or paws so to feel your furry bodies gently touching me adds… well, a whole new level of pleasure. The small things you don’t know or notice because you’re used to it makes it better for me. I know only Zari and Missy have experienced it, but the best way I can experience it is like if I used my fingers on one of you. You all don’t have fingers so it’s a whole new feeling,” he said, trying his best to describe. 

“So you like our fur?” she asked him. He grumbled at her, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“Does… Well… What does that mean for us that don’t have fur?” asked one of the cubs. “Like me and Fara?” Andrew looked at the two pokémon in question. They were larger pokémon, miltank and ponyta to be more specific. The miltank continued speaking, “Does that mean you don’t want to make me feel good?”

“Not at all. What…” he sighed for a moment, trying to regain himself. Thinking was becoming increasingly difficult as the two continued licking. “What fur is to me is called a kink. It’s… something that arouses me, so to speak. The feeling of it. No one person has every kink someone wants, so we compromise.”

“So… you would help us feel good, maybe?” asked the ponyta. Andrew smiled and nodded. 

“Sure… maybe one day I would,” he said. The two pokémon looked happy about that answer which was good enough for him. 

“So… you liked my fur?” asked Blaze, the large arcanine. Andrew immediately nodded to her.

“Very, very much,” he told her. “...Kind of why I wanted this to keep going…” he mumbled quickly and quietly.

“Alright class, no more questions. Let’s stay quiet and watch him and see what we learn, okay?” Nala spoke up. Later on he’d have to thank her for that because it was starting to get difficult to focus on the fun he was getting. It wasn’t too often you could have two sexy pokémon in your lap, both servicing you orally. Well, Andrew couldn’t say that before, but after the past day… he sure began to wonder about that.

Periodically, one of the two pokémon would pull his member towards them before gently sucking on it. It wouldn’t last long before the other did. He began to notice that Missy did it much, much better and he wondered why. Was it just because she’d done it before? ...He really hoped not because she was a bit on the younger side, but what other reason? Did she just like doing it? Whatever the reason, he’d have to ask later.

“You smell… so… good…” Missy continued mumbling. She stretched her arms out and laid her head on his lap. She continued taking deep, deep breaths, inhaling his scent as she did. He looked down at her with heavy-lidded eyes and saw her own were almost glazed over. It was like she was… an entirely different pokémon. 

“Are… you okay Missy?” Andrew asked her, slightly worried for the pokémon. She looked up at him before lifting her head up. She nodded slightly in response.

“I just… your scent is driving me insane. I have to have it. I can taste… something coming from you. And I love it. Lena…” the zangoose looked over to the luxio. She looked at her, never stopping her licking. “I’ll do anything… Let me take the white stuff when it comes… please…” she begged. Almost instantly, the luxio smirked but agreed with a subtle nod.

“It’ll come soon…” Andrew sighed once more. He reached down with one hand and gently gripped her paw. He then lead it to his member and helped her wrap her claw around it. “Remember how you saw others do it?” he asked her. She nodded frantically and began mimicking what some of the others did, gently pumping away at his shaft. “Perfect…” he sighed.

“Last lesson because he won’t last much longer,” Nala spoke up. Andrew leaned back against Nala, letting the rest take over. “See how he guided her into something he wanted? And how he said it’s coming soon? Communication is key to any experience. You tell each other everything and you will have a happy, sex-filled life.”

Andrew tuned out the pyroar as she talked. Light shivers were sent throughout his body as the zangoose squeezed him tightly. The feeling of her fur mixing with the luxio’s licking was something out of this world. He was so close and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. The way his body fought against the two made it incredibly difficult to fight anymore. “Here… it comes…” he sighed.

After one loud groan, Andrew’s body exploded into nothing but pleasure. His hips involuntarily bucked as his orgasm hit. The two pokémon who had been licking him tried to pull back but were immediately stopped by Nala as she held them there. “Stay girls. You wanted to help him and I want you to have the full experience. Taste his seed - find out what it’s really like with a male,” she told them.

Andrew’s body continued shaking heavily as he coated the two cub’s faces with his cum. Missy was much more receptive to the idea, even going so far as to say she enjoyed it. At first it was hard for her but when she got a much better taste of that taste she mentioned earlier, she had no problem accepting the rest. Her mouth hung open, waiting patiently as she took every bit she could.

Lena on the other hand wasn’t enjoying it so much. She very quickly realized she didn’t like the idea of being covered in his seed. While the taste didn’t entirely bug her, the feeling of her fur being messed up wasn’t something she particularly liked. But because Nala forced her, she had to endure it, even if she didn’t want to. “W-why’s it so warm?”

“That’s normal, Lena. You both did a very good job. Look how happy Andrew is,” she told the two. Andrew’s orgasm lasted for a bit longer than normal but that was because Missy never stopped her pawing. It was as if her instincts kicked in to know what to do. She wanted him to enjoy it more than normal, and he sure did. Her entire paw was covered in his seed, but that wasn’t like it bugged her.

When it stopped coming, she went to swallow the seed in her mouth. However, Nala stopped her. “Hold on, Missy. Show the class, you two,” she said. Missy and Lena did as told and turned to the others and showed them what they both looked like. “See, this is what happens when you make a male very happy. You two did very good. Come here Lena, let me clean you,” she said. 

The luxio did as told where Nala began cleaning her. She made it very known that she liked the taste by letting out rather loud moans with each lick on Lena’s face. When she was done, Nala ushered her to sit down, telling her she did a good job. However, Andrew stopped her. “W-wait… Come here,” he told her. She confusedly stepped up closer where Andrew turned her so her butt was facing the class.

“Here’s something… to know…” he panted. He brought a hand to her butt and gently rubbed it, knowing exactly what he was looking for. “She’s… aroused. You don’t always have to have a partner touch you… to be aroused. I didn’t once touch her but she’s very wet from it. Keep… that in mind, girls… Good job, and thank you, Lena,” he told her with a smile. She smiled brightly at him before nodding.

“Missy? How do you feel?” Nala asked her. The zangoose stayed silent for a moment before looking up slowly.

“I… I really want more. Like… I want to taste more, I want him to touch me again… I want… I want more of it…” she told them both in an almost desperate tone. The two didn’t understand why at all. “Like… It almost hurts how much I do…” she said, leaning back down. She was once more eye-level with his limpening member, eyeing it hungrily. “Just… a little more…”

“Hold on, Missy,” Nala spoke up. She stood up from behind Andrew and began nudging Missy away. “You’ve done enough today. Go back to your seat and we’ll-.”

“But I don’t want to…” Missy told her as she looked up to her. “I want to do it again. He was so happy when we did. Why can’t I again? Maybe… maybe just one more time? It was fun… it felt… it felt so good to do it. Please? Please?”

“No, Missy. Go sit down,” she told her strictly. 

“But his smell is hurting! He’s not-.”

“Andrew, you might want to leave,” Nala told him as she turned around and faced him. He was confused and had to ask why.

“She’s just-.”

“No, Andrew. Trust me, this is enough for today. You don’t want to keep going. I’ll take over the rest of the day. I’ll explain later. Trust me, okay? Just… go for a walk or something?” she asked him. He wanted to protest but knew she knew best. So he simply nodded. Nala kept pushing Missy away who kept trying to break free. “Now,” she told Andrew in an even more serious tone. He took it as his time to leave.

Getting up, Andrew quickly slipped his pants on before turning to the class. “I hope you all learned something today. It was-.”

“Andrew!” Nala yelled at him.

“Okay, okay,” he said, jumping in surprise from her tone. He quickly left the room and then the building the class was in. He was confused why he had to leave the room so quickly. What was wrong with Missy that he had to leave so suddenly? That didn’t make sense. Never once had Nala made him leave her side… now she did? What could have been wrong with her? “And where the fuck am I supposed to go?”

With a sigh and nothing to do now, Andrew decided he could go see Shadow once more. She was one of the others who he connected with. He also felt it would be best if he talked about what just happened… He felt kind of weird and he just… something told him Shadow wouldn’t judge him. If anything, she’d give him advice. 

Advice he’d definitely need.


End file.
